A New Kind of Pet
by Sexyvampire13
Summary: Izaya is a cat-like experiment that Shizuo happens to stumble across after he escaped the lab. After a look at the kid, he can't find it in him to just let the kid continue living as he had been, so goes to many lengths to make the kid feel welcomed into his life. With the help of other friends as well. What happens when Izaya's past comes around though? RxR
1. Chapter 1

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 1

"Gaah! The brat's escaped!"

"Quickly! Seal off all doors on this floor! We can't let our most successful experiment escape!"

"There he is! Quickly, someone grab him!"

The last shout caused Izaya to pick up speed and run down the nearest hall of the lab. He was so damn close to freedom that he could taste it, but he knew that he needed to get out of the lab before he could actually consider himself free. At the sound of pounding footsteps behind him, he pulled more speed from within, and raced toward the end of the hall. He was too close to getting away to allow them to catch him now. For once, he was thankful for all the "tasks" and "treatments" that they had given him. It had given him more stamina, more strength, and even more speed, which he didn't think was possible since he had already been faster than most when he was human. Of course, he could have went without the damn ears and tail that the treatments had bestowed upon him, but even they still had their benefits. For example, he could hear that some scientists had cut him off ahead and were waiting to ambush him, and that his tail allowed him to keep his balance as he turned sharply into the next hallway before the ambush.

He couldn't help but smirk as he heard the curses that came from the scientists as he used the gifts _they_ had given him, to out wit them. Still though, as much fun as this was, he wanted out of there, and the window ahead was a perfect exit for that.

"He's going to go out the window!"

"There's no way he an make it! This is the third floor!"

He rolled his eyes at that, dug deep within to tap into the ability of the animal that they had blessed him with, and found his gaze narrowing as it was heightened, his speed increasing as his body became more light and agile, and his teeth and nails sharpening. The window was right in front of him, so he launched himself forward, bracing his arms in front of him at the last second, and smashed through the window. Wincing slightly at the shattering sound the glass made, and the small pricks that the smaller shards left on his skin. His eyes widened for the briefest of moments, and then he touched onto solid ground no more as if he had just jumped off it. Moving quickly he continued running, easily jumped over the wall that circled the lab, and started running straight for the lights that made the city of Ikebukuro.

Shizuo lit a cigarette as he walked alongside Tom, not really caring where they were heading since he knew that it was all for a job. All he was, was added muscle when needed, and even though he hated violence, he believed that these people deserved it. Seriously, how hard was it to pay back a debt. Not to mention the people were stupid to try and even fight it, they were the ones that borrowed the money, so they were putting themselves in responsibility to return the money as well. He blew smoke out and watched as it formed briefly before him before thinning out to nothing, and blinked when something ahead of them caught his eye. He looked ahead, and thought for sure that he was seeing things, and nudged Tom.

"In front of us. Am I seeing that right, or have I completely lost it?" He asked, pointing to what he was talking about, and sensed Tom tense beside him. A few yards ahead, a young teen was standing in front of a, suspicious looking, man with confusion written all over his face. The thing that had their attention though, was that the kid was wearing a thing white shirt and matching shorts, and had two black cat-like ears poking out of his brunette locks, and a long black cat-like tail twitching behind him.

"If you've gone crazy then so have I. Also, just to speak, that man is a known sex slave seller. Only reason he's not behind bar is that the police haven't been able to find enough evidence." Tom stated, and Shizuo was on the move. Sure the kid was weird looking, but who was he to judge, especially when he was friends with a Dullahan. He stopped behind the boy, watching as he tensed and looked over his shoulders with ruby eyes wide with fear. He looked over the boy, and glared at the man that looked to be frozen in place by his fear.

"You best be moving along before you find yourself in a world of pain." He growled at the man, watching as he went pale under the deadly gaze of the Monster of Ikebukuro, and then high tailed it as if hell hounds were after him. He waited to make sure that the man surely left, then turned to the...unique teen, who was looking after the man in shock.

"That didn't seem too nice of you. Although, the feeling I got off of him wasn't all that good either. He had a hidden motive that I couldn't trust." The teen stated, and Shizuo could tell that he was mostly speaking his thoughts out loud, not directly toward him. Now that he saw the kid up close, he could tell that he was in need of food, clean clothes, and sunlight.

"What's your name kid? And where are you from?" Shizuo asked, watching as the boy tensed and looked up at him with those strange eyes of his. They stared at one another for a moment, then he blinked when the boy smiled and his tail swayed instead of how it was twitching earlier.

"You're really curious, and...concerned about me. I've never actually have someone care about my safety. My names Izaya, and I came from a lab where the scientists experimented by forcing animal dna into human dna. It's the reason why I have these ears and a tail. I also..." Shizuo quieted the boys talking by placing a hand over his mouth, his mind still trying to wrap around the idea of humans using kids for experiments. He looked at the boy, who was still looking up at him with trusting eyes, and frowned. He didn't like kids much, because they were annoying and never seemed to know when to shut up, just as this one had been doing. Still, it was obvious that this was the first time the kid had ever been outside the lab he had spoke of, so that meant he knew nothing about around here. And that was a danger in and of itself. He blinked when the kid stepped back and looked up at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm a nuisance to you. Sorry. I...Just...Never met someone who actually seemed to care." Izaya whispered, and Shizuo blinked, surprised that the kid had a form of manners. He sighed and scratched the back of his head as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't just let the kid wander around, that would lead the kid to getting hurt, regardless of his ability to sense if someone was good or not. There were still people out there that could confuse him enough to take advantage of him.

"You're worrying about me again. You don't have to, you know. I have the abilities of a cat, so I'm quick in escapes." Izaya stated, he took another drag of his cigarette and shook his head.

"Sorry kid, can't do that. It's obvious that you'll be easy to take advantage of, so how about you stick close until I think of something." Shizuo stated, watching as the kid blinked in shock. Then gave him a confused look.

"You're so confusing. You're concerned about my well being, but also annoyed at me." The kid stated, and Shizuo frowned at how accurate the kid was on his emotions. Giving a grunt he grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt and blinked when he started hissing, and watched as his tail, ears, and original hair actually bristled like a cats would.

"Put me down. I can walk." He hissed, and Shizuo dropped him when he suddenly had to catch his hand that had swiped for his face. He blinked as he saw that what had once been blunt nails, were now sharp claws.

"Damn. I can't make heads or tails of this." He growled, tugging the hissing teen behind him as he met up with Tom again. He watched as his boss smiled at the kid, and the kid studied him before huffing.

"You find me as a nuisance and are just going to make both of us go somewhere else while you handle what ever you're thinking about." Izaya stated, looking away with a slight hurt look that Shizuo barely caught. He was surprised though, when the kid took a closer step to him as he actually took hold of his sleeve.

"Well. No denying that. I was thinking you could take the kid to see Shinra, see if he knows anything about it. The rest of the job I can handle without any problem." Tom stated, Shizuo nodded and motioned for the kid to follow him. He was surprised that the kid was able to match his steps, not going to far ahead but not lagging behind either, and staying within his sights. He glanced down at the kid, still curious about what the kid had gone through.

"If you wanna ask me anything, I'll answer it to the best of my abilities." Izaya stated, causing Shizuo to blink and glance down at the kid.

"Alright, first off. Stop doing that. You say the wrong person's emotions and you can find a gun pointed at ya, got it? Second, I am curious but I ain't gonna get into your past. There's no need to make you repeat it." Shizuo stated, watching from the corner of his eye as the kid seemed to think about what he said and then looked up at him.

"Why don't you wanna hear about my past?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo sighed as he tossed his cigarette away before looking into his red eyes.

"Because, I can pretty much figure that you went through hell in that place. If you wanna forget about it, then I shouldn't make you face it right away. Also, you still don't know me well enough to tell me something that personal, if even you trust me." He stated, watching as Izaya frowned and think about what he had said. He sighed and glanced away, his cat ears laying flat on the back of his head.

"Sorry. I just never met anyone that even remotely cared and I guess I got ahead of myself." Izaya stated, and Shizuo blinked, realizing that the kid had a point. If he had been coped up in a lab for all of his life with no one but people in lab coats poking and prodding at him, then he didn't know how to react to someone who cared. Which meant that when he did experience that care and worry, he would automatically cling to that person and see them as someone that he knew he could count on. Giving a sigh, he dragged a hand through his hair, and glanced down at the kid who was still frowning.

"No need to apologize. Izaya, was it? I can kinda see where you're coming from, and it's just making me want to protect you all the more. So, I should warn you. Shinra is known as an underground doctor that has a thing for unnatural things. So, he'll probably frighten you at first, but all you have to do is say no and he should back off." Shizuo stated, blinking when the kid's hands were suddenly on his wrist, causing him to stop and glance down at him.

"Please! No doctors! I can't trust them!" Izaya shouted, and Shizuo was thankful that it was late and no one but drunks were out and about. He carefully placed a hand on the kids head and rubbed it carefully.

"Hey, hey. No worries about Shinra, alright? I'm gonna be right there and I wont allow Shinra to do anything bad, alright?" Shizuo stated, blinking as the teens eyes clouded with tears, and his body began to tremble.

"H-how do I k-know that you w-wont get hurt as well. I-I don't want to get anyone hurt b-because of me." He whimpered, and Shizuo blinked. The kid was...worried about his safety. He couldn't help it, he laughed out loud. Causing Izaya to jump and look up at him in confusion, Shizuo quickly gathered himself but smiled down at the young boy.

"You've nothing to worry about me. Trust me on that. I'm not exactly normal either." He stated, watching as Izaya blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side. Shizuo patted his head again, being careful, and then placed his hand on the kids shoulder. When the kid blinked at him again, he just motioned him to follow and they headed for Shinra's and Celty's. Only to freeze when the boy tensed and hissed slightly.

"Shizuo. There are three men in the next alley way that are wanting to ambush you." Izaya whimpered, his ears twitching along with his tail. Shizuo blinked at him, then glanced toward the alley way that was only a few paces in front of them.

"I know you're there. Come out now." He growled, watching as three men stepped out glaring at Izaya who took a step back. He moved to the side to block their glares, and wrapped his hand around a nearby sign.

"So. What exactly were you three punks planning on doing?" He asked, tightening his grip on the sign when one pulled out a knife.

"Well, we were going to kill you then have some _fun_ with freaky there." The man stated, and he felt a hand grab the back of his vest as a sharp gasp left the kid. It didn't take a genius to know what kind of fun they were talking about, and that was more than enough to piss him off.

"Stand back, Izaya." He growled, waiting for the man to release him, then yanked the sign out of the ground with ease and then pointed it toward the men. Each one tensed and swallowed, as they realized that they had been idiotic to try and face the Monster of Ikebukuro. He glared at them, waiting to see if they would still fight, or run away. It wasn't long before the other two dropped their knives and took off running as fast as they could. The third one though, crouched down and smiled.

"I'm facing you and that's that." He growled, rushing at him and ducking beneath the sign that he swung. He blinked when the man continued on pass him, and realized too late that he was going for Izaya. He watched as everything seemed to go in slow motion, one moment the man was thrusting the blade toward Izaya, and the next it was swiping at nothing but air. He quickly swung the sign again as the man tried to figure out where Izaya had disappeared to, and watched as the man slammed into the building nearest to them and crumpled to the ground. He then glanced around, feeling slightly panicked when he didn't see the kid anywhere.

"I-Is it safe to come down?" The shaken voice caused him to look up, and he blinked in shock as he saw Izaya peeking over the building awning with worried eyes. He moved until he was underneath him, looked to where Izaya had been, and then back to where he was. The kid was quick if he could cover that distance as fast as he had.

"It's safe. Come on down." He stated, watching as he carefully crawled onto the edge of the awning and then hopped down as if it was nothing. He watched as the kid looked at the unconscious man, and then to him with curiosity lighting his eyes.

"Were you held in a lab too?" He asked, and Shizuo shook his head.

"No. I was born with my strange strength. Now, lets get to Shinra already." He stated, walking off again, and blinked when the kid quickly followed. This time with a smile on his face as he followed.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 2

"Here we are." The blond stated, drawing Izaya's attention from the hallway they had been walking down and look at the door that he was standing in front of. He watched as the man knocked on the door, and tensed when the door opened showing a light browned haired man with glasses standing there.

"Ah! Shizuo, to what do I owe the visit? Hmm. Who's your friend here?" The man asked, and Izaya took a step behind the man now known as Shizuo. Regardless of what he said, he still couldn't bring himself someone who wore one of those damn lab coats.

"His name is Izaya. He has a very...interesting back ground, and I thought it would be best if you looked him over instead of a hospital." Shizuo stated, and Izaya glanced down and away when he moved slightly so the underground doctor could see him.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you Izaya. Come on in, both of...you. Are those cat ears? And is that a cat tail?" The man asked, and he growled slightly before jerking back when the man's hand headed for the sensitive appendages on his head. Only to blink when Shizuo suddenly grabbed the man's wrist and shook his head.

"Just give the kid a check up will ya." Shizuo stated, moving them inside the apartment, and Izaya started to look around his new surroundings. It was a large apartment, and he blinked when someone, or rather something suddenly appeared in front of his face. He bristled in surprise at the bright screen, then blinked when he realized that he was looking at a cell phone screen.

_My name is Celty, nice to meet you Izaya._ He read on the screen, then looked around the phone and blinked at what he saw holding it.

"Celty. I'm not sure that the kid is..."

"Oh wow! You're a Dullahan! What is a Dullahan doing in Japan? How did you get here?" Izaya asked, interrupting and surprising Shizuo who had thought that the kid would have freaked at seeing the headless woman. Izaya watched as Celty seemed slightly stunned at his reaction, then watched as her shoulders seemed to move in unheard laughter as she typed something on her phone. He glanced down when she raised the device back up.

_I'm here trying to find my head. I got here by a boat, and met Shinra along the way._ He smiled, knowing that his tail was swaying but couldn't help it. Mythological things always fascinated him, and to meet an actually Dullahan. It was amazing.

"This is so cool!" He stated, blinking when a hand was placed on his shoulder and looked up to see Shizuo.

"Alright. You can talk with Celty _after_ Shinra gets done with your physical. Come on." He stated, motioning to a room down another hallway. He pouted slightly, but followed the man and doctor, but looked over his shoulder.

"Talk in a bit, Celty?" He asked, watching as her shoulders seemed to move again before she waved at him. Taking that as a yes, he smiled and picked up his pace. Wanting this to be over with quickly so he could talk with her again. He stepped into the room, and froze as the sterile smell assaulted his nose, automatically making him think about the doctors at the lab. All of them crowded around him on that damn metal table, holding up different syringes with different colors in the, and each one inserting the needle into his skin. Regardless of his struggles, they just tightened the restraints, tightened their holds on his body, and continued injecting things that weren't meant to be in his body. The shouts of others in pain rushed into him, causing his ears to flatten back, and his tail to wrap around his slim waist tightly. He wanted out, he needed to escape.

"...Zaya...Izaya! Calm down kid!" The shout caused him to jerk and blink up at Shizuo, and blinked again when he felt something slide down his face. He also felt his body trembling, and the memories that had assaulted him slowly moved back into the deepest darkest parts of his mind.

"Izaya. Are you alright? Do you need to talk about it?" Shinra asked, and he flinched as the man in the lab coat approached. He hissed in defense, and felt his body bristle as he bared his teeth to their shock.

"Stay away! Keep away from me! NO more!" He shouted, struggling to get away from the blond's grip, but soon found himself being lifted up in the air. It shocked him enough to put him in the here and now, he glanced around. Seeing the medical bed instead of a metal table, seeing Shinra and Shizuo instead of the many doctors with needles, and felt his body start to relax.

"Are you with us, Izaya?" Shinra asked, and he blinked as he felt genuine concern coming from the man, as well as from the man still holding him up. He closed his eyes, and curled downward so he was clinging to Shizuo's chest, and gave a small nod. He breathed in the man's scent deeply, using his scent to hide the smell of the medical room.

"S-sorry. Th-the smell...caused me to think back...Why-why did I react like that?" He asked, thankful when Shizuo held him close instead of putting him down as he thought the man would.

"It's called being traumatized, Izaya. You may be able to push the thoughts back so they don't bother you all the time, but certain things can set it off. So, what set you off when you stepped into this room?" Shinra asked, and he tensed when the man brushed his bangs out of his face. He thought a moment, and then buried his nose into Shizuo's shoulder.

"The smell, and your coat." He whispered, closing his eyes again. His ears twitched as he heard a shuffling sound, and tensed when he suddenly felt them moving, and raised his head when the smell started to leave. Only to blink as he saw that they were moving away from the room, and glanced down at Shizuo.

"W-what about my physical?" He asked, blinking when golden eyes glanced up at him before focusing on where he was going.

"You're still getting it, just in the living room. We can't have you freaking out on us when we start. It will cause rather you or me, or both of us, to get hurt." Shizuo stated, and Izaya blinked as he thought about that.

"How would we get hurt?" He asked as they stepped into the living room, and Shizuo settled him onto the couch. Watching as the man settled beside him and Celty, much to his joy, on the other side.

"Because, when you started to hiss and shout, your nails turned into claws and were about to strike out. It was why I picked you up suddenly in hope to snap you out of it. If you had done that and Shinra had been closer, I would have had to use my strength to separate you two, resulting in hurting you. Not to mention, your claws would probably strike me instead of him." Shizuo stated, pointing a thumb at the man that was walking into the room. He blinked as he saw that the man had removed his coat and instead put on an...apron! A sudden movement from Celty caused him to look at her and saw that she looked to be having a fit of sorts.

"Celty! It's not nice to laugh!" Shinra shouted, and Izaya couldn't help but smile at the actions between the two. Still, when Shinra placed a small tray with medical equipment in front of him he tensed and latched onto Shizuo's arm. He didn't like the instruments that he saw, especially the needle that was still capped.

"No worries. Shinra is good, and you wont feel any of it." Shizuo stated, and Izaya glanced up at him, then back at the man who was waiting for him patiently. Inhaling, he inched away from Shizuo, and glanced at the man unsure as to what he needed to do.

"Alright. First off, I just want to give you an immunization shot alright, with this needle here. All I need is an arm." Shinra stated, picking up a needle with clear liquid and he tensed and gave a low growl. He blinked when Shinra suddenly held the needle out to him with a smile.

"If you want to, you can inject me with it. That way you know what happens when I give it to you." Shinra stated, and he blinked as he sensed nothing but honesty from the man. He glanced at the needle that he was offering him, and then back up to his smiling face before shaking his head and turning slightly. He held out his arm, and watched as the man blinked, then smiled before popping the cap off the needle. Izaya glanced away when Shinra took a hold of his arm and closed his eyes when he felt the needle coming closer. A sudden tap on his shoulder caused him to blink open his eyes, and he blinked a moment before realizing that he was staring at Celty's phone again.

_Izaya, can you explain to me how you came to get cat ears and a tail?_ He smiled and glanced at the woman he was facing.

"The people at the lab created them. They were experimenting with animal dna and were trying to see if they could combine it with human dna. I was the only survivor that I know of." He stated, watching as her hand flinched but smiled to show her that he didn't mind talking about it. She seemed to think for a second, then started to type on her phone again.

_Uh...What about your parents? Surely they wouldn't agree to this?!_ He smiled at that and scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Well, I think they do since they were the ones that sold me to the scientists." He stated, blinking when tension suddenly swamped him and he looked at everyone. Surprised to also find that Shinra had done finished giving him the shot and had already applied a small bandage to it.

"Your parents just _gave_ you away?" Shizuo asked, and he stopped studying his arm and glanced at the shocked man.

"Yeah. They said that they didn't want or need me, so they sold me to the lab. They said that they could get payed more from them instead of selling my body. Whatever that meant." He stated, glancing back at Shinra when he motioned to him and held out a flat wooden stick at him.

"Say ahh." Shinra stated, and Izaya did. Tensing slightly when the man placed the stick on his tongue and pressed down, opening his mouth slightly wider. Only to flinch when their anger suddenly swamped over him, causing him to jerk back and look down. Causing all of them to look at him in surprise.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. Wh-whatever I did..I'm sorry." He whimpered, keeping his eyes down as they all stared at him. Closing his eyes when he heard Shizuo sigh, but blinked them back open when Shizuo placed a hand on his head.

"We're not angry at you, but at the people that hurt you. We're mad and upset at the shit that you had to be put through." Shizuo stated, and Izaya blinked as he realized that they felt sorry for him. He gave a small growl, drawing their attention and he glared at them.

"I don't want your pity. Yes, it was hard, but I survived and escaped. I used the things that they taught me, to get away from them and their real uses for it. I thankful for all of your concerns, but I don't want your pity." He growled, blinking when Celty's phone suddenly was in his face again.

_We don't mean to insult you in any way. We can tell that you are strong, and it isn't pity that we are showing you. We're just worried since you ran away from them. Wont they come looking for you?_ He blinked at that, and felt the first sliver of fear slide through him. He hadn't thought about that. Would they come looking for him? What would they do when they found him? He had been punished before, but suspected that this would be worse. What about Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty? He suddenly shot to his feet and dashed for the door. Only to growl and start thrashing when strong arms wrapped around his thin waist and pulled him back into Shizuo's chest.

"Cool it hellcat! What's going through that head of yours?" Shizuo growled, and he turned to snarl at him.

"Let me go! Now!" He hissed, watching as the man just huffed and hauled him off the ground and back to the couch. He struggled the entire way, and he hissed as he attempted to get out of the man's grasp. Finally, getting desperate so that they wouldn't get involve, he chomped down on the man's arm. Twitching as everything seemed to freeze, and Shizuo tensed. Still, he kept his mouth shut as he bit into the man's arm, drawing slight blood that was making him feel guilty, but knew that he didn't want these nice people to be hurt because of him.

"Let go now. Or else I'm going to get pissed." Shizuo growled, and Izaya tensed at the sudden feeling that was swamping him because of the man. Anger. Nothing but pure, raw anger. Swallowing, he squeezed his eyes closed and carefully released the man from his fangs, body trembling as he figured that he was going to get a thrashing for his actions.

"Come here Shizuo, I'll bandage you up. You know, you should have seen that coming since he is part cat. Corner a cat and it will attack." Shinra stated, and Izaya grunted as Shizuo dumped him onto the couch and sat beside Shinra. Izaya lowered his gaze so as not to meet the mad gaze of Shizuo, but blinked when the phone was in front of his face once more.

_Izaya. I didn't mean to frighten you by asking if they would come looking for you._ He glanced up at the woman, and then shook his head.

"I've been punished by them before, so it will be nothing new if they find me. I was more...more worried about all of yours safety. What would they do if they got a hold of all of you." He whispered, blinking when everyone seemed to go quiet. Even Shinra looked at him with surprise as he paused in bandaging up Shizuo's arm. He glanced at each one in turn, and then blinked when Shizuo sighed and started to shake his head before looking at him.

"You _are_ something kid." He growled.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 3

Shizuo couldn't believe what the kid had said. He hadn't tried to leave because he was worried about his own safety, hell no he had faced their 'punishments' before. No, he was worried about what those people would do to them should they ever get a hold of them. What was the kid thinking, had he even been paying attention to him when he had ripped that sign out of the ground?

"You are something, kid." He growled, watching as the kid blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"I-I don't understand. They could really hurt you guys, and yet you all still want to help." The kid whispered, and he sighed as he returned his arm to his side once Shinra had finished bandaging the area that Izaya had bitten. He hadn't really been angry, more surprised that the kid had even thought to do that.

"Listen, Izaya. Who in their right mind would fight me, the "Monster of Ikebukuro"? Not to mention, go up against a Dullahan and her underground doctor sidekick?" He asked, watching as the kid blinked and looked at each of them in turn.

"Wait a minute! Since when am I a sidekick?" Shinra whimpered, and Shizuo knew that if Celty had her head she would have sighed and gave him an annoyed look. He watched as she raised her phone for all of them to see.

That's not the issue here, Shinra. Anyway, Izaya. You don't need to worry about us, because we can each take care of ourselves. It's like Shizuo said, I don't think that anyone would mess with us. She had typed, and Shizuo looked back to the kid to see him looking doubtful and confused. He blinked when Izaya's ruby gaze landed back on him.

"Why are you called the "Monster of Ikebukuro"?" Izaya asked, and he gave a mental sigh, not really wanting the kid to know that side of him.

"Because of his monstrous strength and short temper. It's one of the reasons that he became a debt collector. Those who try and run, or fight back, usually get 'k.o'ed when fighting him." Shinra stated, and he looked away, already expecting the kid to agree that he was a monster because of his unnatural strength.

"I don't see anything wrong with his strength. I mean, he was born with it, so it wasn't like he could control it." Izaya stated, and Shizuo glanced at him in surprise. No one had ever stood up for him and his unnatural strength. He blinked as the kid just smiled at him, his tail swaying happily behind him.

"Well. That's a first. No one has ever thought about his strength that way." Shinra stated, and he watched as Izaya faced the underground doctor.

"Not even you? But I thought you were his friend?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo huffed as he looked at the doctor that was rubbing the back of his neck with a sheepish grin.

"He was more interested in studying my genes to see what brought on the strength. Also, he never feared my strength and he pulled me out of ost fights in school." Shizuo stated, and looked at the kid when he hissed slightly. He blinked as he saw that the kid looked about to have another fit, only this time his eyes weren't glazed like in the other room.

"Oi! What's up with you this time, kid?" He asked, watching as he huffed and glared at the underground doctor.

"How exactly did he "study" your genes?" He asked, and Shizuo realized that by saying that he probably ruined the kids trust in the doctor. He waved his hand to get the teens attention, and waited for him to look his way.

"He didn't do anything like you're thinking of. He mostly just asked me a lot of annoying questions that I ignored. Nothing medical." He stated, watching as Izaya relaxed again and then turned to Celty who held up her phone to him. It seemed like the woman had taken a liking to the kid, and he couldn't blame her. The kid was something else, and unlike all the other annoying brats, he really wouldn't mind if the kid stuck around.

"Well, for the past week or so I've just been curling up at the end of alley ways. It's nothing to worry about though. I can take care of myself." The kid suddenly stated, and he blinked. It didn't take a genius to figure out what the kid was talking about, and he wasn't to happy with it either.

"W-wait a minute. You've really been _sleeping_ out on the _streets_?" Shinra asked, and he watched as the kid smiled and nodded. It was one thing that he didn't understand. Regardless of the bad things that Izaya was going through, he was still smiling about all of it.

"It's nothing really. Since I can sense what people are feeling, I know which ones to avoid." Izaya stated, and Shizuo frowned, thinking about the moment him and Tom had found him talking with that man.

"W-what about food?" Shinra asked, and he blinked. How come he hadn't thought about that? The kid was living on the streets, there was no way that he was eating properly. That was if he was eating at all. He thought, looking at how thin and frail that the kid looked.

"Well, it's mostly scraps that I find. It isn't great, but better than the slop that the scientists fed us." He stated, and Shizuo jumped to his feet. Was this kid serious?! There was no way he was going to let this continue.

"Alright! That's it. You're staying with me from now on. I'm not going to allow you to go around sleeping and eating off the streets. What good is getting out of that lab, if you're just going to kill yourself on the streets?" He growled, watching as Izaya looked up at him in shock. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Shinra stood with a smile.

"Well, I think that's a marvelous idea. I think I have some old clothes that can fit him, at least until you take him shopping for some." Shinra stated, and he nodded. Watching out of the corner of his eye as Izaya stood and seemed to be trying to form words, but also didn't have a clue as to what to say. He blinked when Celty suddenly put her phone in front of him.

_If you want. I can ask Simon if he and Dennis have any extra work at the Sushi joint. That way he will have something to do, and wouldn't feel as if he is being a burden._ He smiled and nodded, thinking that it would be a good idea that the kid get some work experience.

"Thank you Celty. Oi! Shinra. If you're done with his check up, just gather the clothes and we'll head out since it's getting late. Celty, if you really don't mind could you talk to Simon tomorrow?" He asked, watching as the woman moved in a way that he knew she was agreeing with the offer.

"Wait a minute!" Izaya shouted, causing all of them to stop and look at him in shock. He was looking at all of them with wide eyes, and seemed to be in a state of shock that he was slowly working himself out of.

"I-I really appreciate your offers, but I couldn't ask you to do this much for me. I'm thankful that you've even given me this time of day, I can't ask you to take me in and care for me." He stated, and Shizuo walked over to him. He placed a hand on his shoulder, and made him meet his gaze.

"Izaya. Please, accept our offer. We don't want anything bad to happen to you, because...well, we just don't. Also, if you don't do this, and the wrong people find you, you could get a lot worse than those at the lab. You could be put in an orphanage or foster home." He stated, watching as he tilted his head slightly.

"What are those, exactly?" He asked, and Shizuo sighed as he scratched the back of his head.

"An orphanage is where kids who are underage go when they have no family and the officials find out. They try to find you a permanent home, but it never really works out. A foster home is almost the same, the thing is that you don't always stay with the same family. You get moved around from family to family." He stated, blinking when Izaya frowned.

"I don't see what's all wrong with that." He stated, and Shizuo couldn't stop the sigh that escaped him.

"Because. It is very rare to get placed in a home, where the people actually care for you. Those who adopt sometime find out that they can't handle a kid yet, and put them right back where they got them. Some, do exactly what you parents did. Foster families, hell, sometimes they just want the kid because of the money it gives them. They don't care one lick about the kid. None of us, even though we just met you, don't want that for you. But, I also wont force you into something you don't want to do. It's your choice to come with me, or return to the streets." Shizuo stated, realizing that he was trying to decide the kids fate without even talking to him about it. Sure, the kid my be old enough to be out of school, but he wasn't old enough to face the world just yet. He waited patiently as Izaya thought about it, looking at each person in the room before looking back at him with those deep red eyes.

"If I really wont be a bother...I'd like to try and live with you." He stated, causing Shizuo to smile and rub his head.

"Alright. Also, just to tell you. You'll be going with Celty tomorrow to meet a couple more of our friends, they might give you a job if you ask." He stated, watching as he blinked then smiled as his tail started to sway. Obviously, he was very happy with the thought of a job.

"Really? That means that I could help you with things, right?" Izaya asked, and he blinked. His hand stilling on top of the kids head as he looked at him in shock. He thought a moment, knowing that it probably wouldn't be much of an increase to buy more things, and that he probably wouldn't need the kids money. He shook his head, only to stop when the kid got a slightly frightened look in his eyes. He thought quickly.

"First, worry about getting things that you would need, alright? Then we'll see what happens from there." He stated, watching as Izaya seemed to accept it.

"Well then, with that all settled. Here are the clothes that you can have, and we'll see you tomorrow." Shinra stated as he lead them to the door. Shizuo waited as Izaya backtracked to say bye to Celty, and blinked when Shinra stepped closer to him.

"I'm surprised that you are doing this, Shizuo. I never took you as one who liked kids, teenagers in particular." Shinra barely whispered, and Shizuo huffed.

"I don't. It's just that there is something about him that makes me want to help and protect him." He whispered back, glancing down when Shinra studied the boy for a moment, and blinked when he smiled.

"I get what you mean. Anyway, I wish you the best of luck. Also, if you need a break I suggest that you just hand him off to Celty for a bit. They really seemed to have bonded." Shinra stated, and Shizuo watched as the two interacted, and realize that the man was right. Looking at the two, it would seem as if they were life ling friends instead of newly introduced acquaintances.

"Oi, Izaya! You ready to go? We need to get going if we want to make it back to my place before night fall." He stated, watching as the kid looked at him with a smile and nodded.

"See you tomorrow Celty...You too Shinra." Izaya stated, and Shizuo suspected that he only added Shinra more out of manners, because he suspected that Izaya still didn't trust him completely.

"You're welcome here anytime, Izaya. If Shizuo here starts getting to uptight, just drop by for a break." Shinra stated, earning himself a glare from Shizuo. He sighed when the kid just laughed and shook his head before moving next to him.

"Thanks, I guess. I'm ready to leave, _Shizu~Chan_!" Izaya stated, and he glanced down at the smiling boy that had a mischievous look in his eyes. He then shot his gaze to Shinra and Celty to were in a fit of laughter.

"I'll get you back for that Celty." He growled, walking out with Izaya following behind him giggling.

"Sorry, Shizuo. Celty told me about your nickname, and I just couldn't resist." Izaya stated, and Shizuo sighed as he looked down to see the kid still smiling like crazy.

"It's fine, just don't say it too often, would ya." He stated, smiling to himself as he glanced away when the kid laughed again.

"Alright, here it is. My place isn't much, but it works." Shizuo stated, opening the door and allowing Izaya in before shutting and locking the door behind them. He placed Izaya's bag of clothes by the door, and watched as Izaya roamed around the small apartment. He couldn't help but compare him to the exact animal that was forced into him. His tail would twitch when something new caught his attention, and his ears were swiveling in all directions as he took in the sounds that could be heard from outside.

"I like it. Celty's and Shinra's place was too empty feeling because of all of the extra space. This place is more what I suspect that a real home would feel like." Izaya stated, and Shizuo smiled as he glanced around his small apartment, and knew that the kid had a point. He looked at Izaya as he started to venture farther through the apartment, and decided that he would allow him to get to know his surroundings.

"Oi, Izaya! When you get done exploring, go and wash up while I fix supper." Shizuo called, moving into the kitchen as Izaya moved into the bedrooms. He glanced around, and decided not to put too much flavor on the kid yet since he had said that he had scraps and slop. Moving to the cabinets, he started to look through to see something that was quick to make, but filling enough for them.


	4. Chapter 4

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 4

Izaya was practically purring as he sunk deeper into the warm, bubbly water. He felt as if he was living the luxurious life with this bath alone. He didn't really care for the shower that he had first taken to get clean, but after that, he had discovered the plug and decided to investigate. He was glade that he had, he thought as he sunk so only his nose and up were above the water. A sudden knock on the door caused him to straighten, and figure that he was pushing his luck by making Shizuo wait on him.

"I'm going to go ahead and start eating, just join me when you're ready." Shizuo sounded through the door, and he blinked for a moment before relaxing back with a smile. He should have known that Shizuo wouldn't have cared with him taking his time. Still, he could smell whatever it was that Shizuo had made, and it was causing him to salivate it smelled so good. So, deciding that he had soaked long enough, he pulled the plug and eased out of the bath, only to look at the clothes with a frown. It wasn't that he didn't like them, but there wasn't a place for his tail, and he hated it when he had to hide it. It was uncomfortable when he had to hide it, but he didn't want to cut a hole in the back of the jeans for fear that he would cut it too big. Which meant that he'd be showing his ass, literally.

Giving a sigh, he started to slip into the jeans, and blinked as he realized that they were too large on him, allowing plenty room so his tail didn't have to go into them. Giving a sigh, he wiggled into the shirt, finding that it fit him a bit better than the jeans, but still large on him. Deciding that it would do for now, and then started out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes. He entered the kitchen, and smiled when Shizuo looked up and then motioned to the microwave in the corner.

"It was so it wouldn't get cold." Shizuo stated, as he got the medium sized cup out and looked into it to see noodles and smaller veggies in a broth.

"It's instant noodles. I figured nothing to spicy or something with too much flavor. It might have overwhelmed you." Shizuo stated, and Izaya sat across from him and grabbed the chopsticks that were with it. Snapping them apart, he brought some of the noodles up, blew lightly, and then bit into them. He went wide eyes at the delicious taste that filled his mouth, and smiled at Shizuo before digging in with favor.

"Glad you like it." Shizuo stated, and Izaya just smiled as he continued to eat. He was slightly over half way finished when he started to feel weird and looked up, unsure as to what was wrong with him.

"What's wrong, Izaya?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya watched for a moment as the man finished his noodles. Then looked down at his.

"I don't know. My head is saying that it wants to finish all of this, but I feel like I'm gonna get sick if I eat another bite." He mumbled, and looked back at the man when he started to laugh.

"That's called being full. Your head is wanting more, but your body is trying to say that it doesn't need anymore. Most likely, if you finish it, you will get sick." Shizuo stated, and Izaya glanced down at what was left in the cup.

"But...It seems like a waste." He whispered, and blinked when Shizuo stood and walkde over to him.

"It's not a problem. Just put it in the fridge or microwave, and eat it later if you get hungry again. I'll show you how to work the microwave so you can heat it up." Shizuo stated, and Izaya watched as the man explained what to push to reheat the noodles. He nodded once he understood, and carefully set the cup inside. Hoping that he would get hungry later so he could finish it. He then looked around, trying to see if he could do anything that wouldn't bother Shizuo, but would keep him interested. His eyes landed on the television that Shizuo was grabbing the remote for, he leaned back slightly as he clicked it on, and blinked when music started to come from it, before it was changed to something else. He didn't stay on any channel for long before moving to the next one, and he blinked when he finally stopped on the weather channel.

"What were all those other channels?" He asked, moving into the living room and waited as Shizuo looked over his shoulder at him.

"Mostly useless drama shows that are pretty pointless, and cartoons that don't hold my attention." He stated, making room on the couch so Izaya could sit down. He blinked, and looked hesitantly at the space for him. Moving slowly, he settled onto the soft sofa, and then glanced at the screen while remaining tense. At the lab, if they had lounged on the couch, or anything like that, they were punished greatly. Saying that it was meant for sitting, nothing else.

"You know you can lean back. You don't have to sit so straight on the couch." Shizuo stated, he blinked and glanced over to see that Shizuo had stretched his legs out, and had his back pressed into the couch. Swallowing, he eased back until his back hit the soft cushion, and then allowed himself to relax into it. It seemed to hug him when he relaxed fully into the couch, and he bit his bottom lip as his suddenly felt tired.

"I've never felt something this comfortable before. It's just like the bath. It feels luxurious." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he heard Shizuo move slightly.

"It's not much, Izaya. Certainly not something to be called luxurious." Shizuo stated, and he smiled softly as he shifted deeper into the couch.

"It is to someone who had never experienced it before." He muttered, opening one eye lazily to see the man giving him a weird look, only to realize that it was a look of shock as he read the man's emotions. When Shizuo looked away he opened both eyes as he saw that the man seemed to be thinking.

"I never thought about it that way. You...Really are something, Izaya." Shizuo stated, Izaya blinked and then smiled as he pulled himself into a comfortable fetal position. He closed his eyes again when Shizuo started to rub his head again, but opened them when the man tensed. Looking up at him with a small frown, he watched as the man looked at his hand, then back to his hair.

"You didn't dry your hair?" He asked, and Izaya nodded, not seeing the big deal in it.

"I've always air dried my hair, it was the only way. Why?" He asked, blinking and straightening when Shizuo stood and moved down the hall and into the bathroom. Izaya tilted his head stightly, and blinked when the man came back with a towel in head.

"It's not a good idea to walk around with your hair wet. You could catch an illness. Come here and I'll dry it, but you do it for now on." Shizuo stated, and Izaya nodded. It wasn't a reprimand, but Izaya knew that the man wasn't all that pleased that he hadn't known about it. He blinked up at the man when he stepped behind him on the couch, and then motioned for him to face forward. He did so, and tensed slightly as the towel was pressed to his head, only to relax as he moved it softly against his head. He closed his eyes as he relaxed into the touch, but jumped when he suddenly captured one of his ears.

"W-wait! W-what?" Izaya stated, not wanting to move for fear of hurting the sensitive appendage.

"Calm down, I'm just going to dry them as well." Shizuo stated, and he blinked. He had always hated when people touched his ears, they always ended up hurting afterwards. He closed his eyes, and tensed up as Shizuo started to move the towel that had his ear. Only to shiver in pleasure when he moved the towel softly against his ear. His body suddenly seemed to heat up, and he closed his eyes half way as he started to purr. It felt amazing, especially when he moved in a soft circular motions that had him rotating his ears so all of it could get the attention.

"The way you're acting, I'd have to say that you enjoy this." Shizuo stated, and the spell was broken. Izaya bristled as he felt his face heat up. Without another word, he shot to his feet and dashed to the room that Shizuo had cleaned up for him. He pressed a hand to his mouth as he leaned against the locked door, and tried to get the sensation that Shizuo had caused to go away, but it seemed impossible. A sudden knock on the door caused him to jump and hiss before wheeling around with fangs flashing and nails sharp.

"Oi, Izaya. Is it alright if I come in? I didn't mean to embarrass you like that." Shizuo sounded, he inhaled and then carefully turned the knob. Even still, he only opened the door slightly enough to peek through at the blond. He blinked when he saw Shizuo smiling at him, that damn towel still in his hand.

"I promise I'll leave your ears alone." Shizuo stated, he thought a moment and then stepped out.

"I don't care, just...Just don't say things like that out loud! I'm part cat, I can't help it!" He growled, looking everywhere but at him. He heard the man huff, and walked back to the living room with him. He blinked when the man sat on the couch, and then made room for him. As he sat down, Shizuo turned to him, and started to dry his hair again. Only to move to his ears once more, and Izaya groaned as the feeling swamped him again. He blushed, but kept his eyes closed, when Shizuo started to laugh slightly. He figured that there was something that would embarrass Shizuo, and suddenly remembered the nickname that Celty told him about. Giving a smile he leaned back into the man, and looked up at him with the most innocent looking eyes he could muster.

"Please, don't tease. Shizu~Chan." He whimpered, having a hard time keeping his expression as he saw the man's face go red. He finally laughed when Shizuo looked away with a small huff, his face still red.

"I swear. I'm gonna get Celty back one way or another." He grumbled, going back to drying Izaya's hair.

"She only told me with good intentions, saying that if I say it I could probably get away with anything. No worries though, I wont do anything like that. Although, he does seem good to get payback with it." He laughed, feeling the man tense slightly behind him and looked over at him. Shizuo was looking at him with a gleam in his eyes, and Izaya blinked when he suddenly leaned closer and dropped the towel.

"You wanna play that game? You got it." He growled, and Izaya tensed when Shizuo carefully took an ear between his fingers. Only to have his whole body shiver as Shizuo easily ran his fingers over the small appendage. Izaya whimpered as his body heated greatly, and he couldn't stop from purring loudly as he leaned closer. He was losing the game badly, and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing onto Shizuo's chest as he leaned back on the couch. Bringing Izaya with him.

"No fair, Shizu~Chan." He whimpered, rotating his ears so his touch reached all of it. He nearly moaned when Shizuo stopped, and finally blinked his eyes open after the sensation died some to see the man smirking.

"You start it, and I'll finish it." Shizuo stated, and Izaya hid his face in the man's shirt. He was beyond embarrassed, but still couldn't believe he could feel like that when someone rubbed his ears. All he felt at the lab was pain as the scientists pulled and yanked on them until he responded in pain. He blinked as he realized that he was starting to compare what the man did, to what the scientists did. That wasn't something that Shizuo needed, nor did he deserve it. It would stop then and there. He glanced up at Shizuo, and blinked when he saw that the man had closed his eyes, and had leaned his head against the arm rest.

"Must be tired, huh?" He asked, watching as the man opened one eye opened and smiled slightly as he patted Izaya's head.

"Yeah. It is getting late, and we both have work tomorrow. We best be hitting the sack." Shizuo stated, Izaya nodded and eased off the older man and straightened.

"Well, g'night then." He stated, smiling at the man as he walked toward his new room.

"Night, kid." He heard, and smiled more as he shut his door and started for his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 5

Shizuo blinked as he heard his bedroom door creak open, and turned onto his side to see Izaya step into his room. He quickly closed his eyes slightly, and watched as the kid shifted his weight to one foot, then the other.

"Shizuo?" Izaya whispered, he barely heard it, but could tell that it was filled with uncertainty, and...fear? He relaxed his body as Izaya moved closer and looked down on him. He watched through his eyelashes as the kid bit his thumb nail, and looked as if he was hesitant to do anything. Only to give a mental frown when he shook his head, and then looked at the door that he had come through.

"I can't ask him if I can sleep with him just because of a stupid nightmare. Oh, I know." The kid whispered, and he opened his eyes fully when the kid quickly walked out. He listened as he heard rustling sounds from Izaya's room. Then closed his eyes slightly, and watched as he came back into his room with his arms full of sheets. He nearly lost it when the kid started to arrange the sheets on the floor, and then proceeded to lay down.

"Izaya. What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked, watching as the kid jumped into a kneeling position and glanced up at him with fear.

"S-Shizuo!? I-I'm...Sorry. Did I wake you?" Izaya asked, leaning back on his heels and looking like he knew that he had overstep an unknown boundary.

"No. I haven't went to sleep yet, but back to what I asked you. What the hell do you think you are doing?" He asked again, watching as Izaya fisted his hand into the sheets as he looked down.

"I...I had a bad nightmare. I...I figured that this would be a better solution that waking you up to see if I could bunk with you for the night." He mumbled, and Shizuo had figured that something like this would have happened. Hell, he figured that it had happened before since the kid had been living out on the streets. He blinked as he heard ruffling, and looked down to see the kid starting to gather the sheets again.

"S-sorry for bothering you." Izaya whispered, and Shizuo quickly pulled back the covers and moved over to make room.

"Like I said, you didn't. Now get in and go to sleep." He stated, watching as Izaya looked at him in confusion, then gave a small smile before easing onto the bed and curled up on the spot he had made for him. He covered the kid up, and wasn't surprised when the kid's breathing even out not a moment later. He rolled onto his back, and closed his eyes, falling into an easy sleep.

Shizuo blinked awake when a sudden arm landed on his chest, and looked down to see that Izaya had moved closer and was snuggled right up against him. Looking over, he saw that it was nearly time for them to get up anyway, but he didn't want to wake the teen. He looked peaceful in sleep, unlike when he was awake. When he was awake he looked like he was handling everything he had been through, but in his eyes he could tell that the kid was just masking it so he didn't bother anyone. Not to mention, last night, the kid looked to be near tears in fear.

"Mmm...Shizu~Chan...Make...em...stop." He whimpered suddenly, and he glanced down as the kid twitched. His fist tightened on the sheets while the other curled onto his chest. He shifted so that he could face the teen more.

"izaya. Calm down, no one is here." He whispered, frowning when the kid whimpered and started to tremble.

"They...hurt...Please...Make...em...Stop." He whimpered, tears gathering in the corner of his eyes, and Shizuo straightened and grabbed the kids shoulders.

"Izaya! Wake up!" He growled, tensing when the kid's eyes shot open, his pupils narrowed like a cats.

"NO!" Izaya shouted, causing Shizuo to dodge back to avoid the kids claws connecting with his face. He quickly got off the bed, and watched as Izaya crouched on it, growling at him.

"No more. No more. No more. No more pain. No more nothing." Izaya hissed, and Shizuo slowly raised his hands, hoping that the action would calm him.

"No one here is going to hurt you, Izaya. Please, calm down and lets talk." He whispered, watching as the kid started to breath heavily instead of growled, his eyes moving everywhere in an attempt to remember everything. The looked at him, his eyes going back to natural slightly.

"S-Shizu...Chan?" He asked, and he nodded in return and blinked when Izaya lowered his head.

"Izaya?" He asked, tensing when Izaya suddenly shot off the bed and latched onto him, grabbing him around the waist, and buried his face into his chest.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Shizuo." Izaya sobbed, and Shizuo hugged him gently. He rubbed the kid's back softly as he sobbed.

"It's nothing Izaya, I understand." He whispered, blinking when the kid tightened his hold and shook his head.

"No it isn't. I struck out at you. I could have hurt you." He whimpered, and Shizuo sighed as he patted the kid's head.

"But you didn't, so it is alright. I shouldn't have woke you as I did, it was my fault." He whispered, and smiled when Izaya looked up. Only to frown when he shook his head.

"No. It's not your fault, Shizuo. I'm the one that is like this." He whispered, and Shizuo stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Don't even say that, Izaya. You didn't ask for this to happen to you. It. Is. Not. Your. Fault." He stated, making the kid meet his gaze as he said it. Feeling angry at the men who had done this to the teen when he just closed his eyes for a second, and then opened them with a smile that Shizuo could tell was a fake. The kid was only trying to please him, he didn't really believe that this wasn't his fault. Giving a sigh, he straightened and gave the kid a smile in return, thinking that he'd allow him to get away with it for now. Then motioned for the kid to get moving and straighten himself out.

"Go get ready, Izaya. It's almost time for us to leave." He stated, watching as Izaya nodded and headed for the door.

"Also, remember. I'll be picking you up after I get off work, you are not to wander around by yourself. Got it?" He asked, waiting for Izaya to nod before moving to get ready himself.

I know that this is really short, and I promise that it will get better, but I wanted to add something that showed them getting slightly closer. Thank you for understanding, and please RxR.


	6. Chapter 6

A New Kind of Pet

Two week time skip...

Chapter 6

Izaya was lost in his own thoughts as he swept around the shop, cleaning up the few pieces of food that had fallen from peoples' trays and what not. As well as wiping down the tables, and straightening up here and there. He couldn't believe that he had been living with Shizuo for slightly over two weeks now, hell, he was seeing the man as an older brother or something. Not to mention, he loved his job at the Sushi Shop as well as the ones he worked with.

At first he had been intimidated by Simone, he was as tall as Shizuo and looked as strong. He had warmed to him quickly though the moment he realized that he was a gentle giant, unless he got really mad. Dennis, he was mostly to himself, but still seemed really nice and both had taken to him quickly. He also liked the customers, they were all nice and a few even thought that his tail and ears were cool. A few girls had even said that it was cute, which had made him blush and the other two to tease him for a few days about it. But, what he loved the most, was when Shizuo picked him up each day after work. It was something he looked forward to, because he had never ever had someone who cared as much for him as Shizuo did. Hell, the man had even helped him out one night after work. A few drunks had stumbled in, and were wrecking the place. Simone had got most of them out, but one had been able to grab him at an angle where he couldn't fight back, and Simone couldn't do anything in fear of hurting him.

A that moment, Shizuo had walked in. Took one look of the situation, and had charged the man so fast that he hadn't been able to move. The man had went flying, and had hit the wall before going unconscious. After that, no one else had came in wanting to cause trouble. At the sound of the bell over the door dinging, he glanced up and watched as Simone greeted a late customer. He frowned as a weird sensation came over him, and couldn't help but think that the man looked familiar.

"Good! Good! Good Sushi for you! Izaya! Please bring customer tea!" Simone stated, Izaya nodded and put an uneasy smile on his face as he headed for the area to fix the tea. After quickly fixing the tea, he headed for the table where the customer was sitting. He bowed before sitting the tea kettle in the middle of the table, and then sat the tea cup in front of the customer.

"I hope you are doing well. Experiment Izaya." The man stated, and Izaya's entire body tensed. Going wide eyed, he looked at the man and realized why he looked so familiar. The dark hair and eyes, the scar caused by one of his own claws, and the mocking sneer that the man always had. He was the head of the scientists from the lab, Orochi. The man's hand quickly wrapped around his wrist before he could jerk back, and he held back a whimper as the man yanked him closer.

"I wouldn't cause a scene if I were you. Wouldn't want anything bad happen to your friends there. Would you? No, I think not. Now, you've been a very bad pet, running away from us like that. Not to mention, you went and found yourself a new owner. Naughty boy, you'll have to be punished for those things. Just not right now. Oh no, not now. I'll let you get a little more attached to your owner and his friends, then we'll do your punishment." The man whispered, he swallowed and shook his head. He didn't want to be punished, he didn't want to be taken away from Shizuo.

"No. Please, just leave me alone and let me stay with them." He whimpered, fighting back the tears that were pricking at his eyes. He watched as the man gave a cruel smile as he shook his head.

"Oh no. That can't happen, you need to be punished for your disobedience. Also, if you try to push them away, or run from them, they will die. I'll make it so that they blame you with their last breath. Now, get back to work, and act like nothing has changed." The man growled, he flinched when the man pushed him away, and sat trembling for a bit and then carefully got to his feet. How? How had it come to this? He couldn't let this happen? What could he do? What could he do to protect his friends? He went back to sweeping and cleaning the other tables as Simone served the man. Izaya kept them both in his line of sight, ready to jump in and take any pain that the man could give to Simone. He didn't relax until the man payed and started to leave, he just lowered his gaze when the man waved at him. Another question entered his mind. How did they find him?

"Oi, Izaya! You ready to go?" The sudden sound of Shizuo caused him to jump. He turned around and went wide eyed as he saw that the man was standing in front of Shizuo, looking up at him in interest.

"So, you're his new owner." The man stated, causing Shizuo to look down in confusion and Izaya to tense.

"What the hell are you getting on at?" Shizuo growled, and Izaya blinked when the man took a quick step back in shock, and then quickly went on his way. Shizuo watching his every move, before glancing back at Izaya.

"You alright, hellcat?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya quickly closed his eyes. Shizuo only called him that when his pupils narrowed into slits, and that only happened when he was upset and going on the defense. He opened them again, and blinked when he saw the Shizuo had moved to stand in front of him.

"Did the man do or say anything to you?" Shizuo asked, and he automatically shook his head them smiled so as not to worry the man.

"N-no. Just had a slight rough day is all. Let me go hand up my apron and I'll be ready to leave." He stated, holding the broom higher off the ground so as not to drag it as he moved to the back. He quickly put everything up, and started back to the front of the store so as not to keep Shizuo waiting. He blinked when he saw that Simone and Shizuo were talking quietly near the door, and broke apart when he got closer, only to blink when Simone handed him a slip of paper.

"You pay, Izaya. You been doing great job, keep up good work." Simone stated, and Izaya took the slip and smiled up at him.

"Thank you Simone. I'll see you tomorrow." He stated, walking out with Shizuo and smiled when the man lit up a cigarette. They walked in silence for a bit, then he looked up when Shizuo sighed.

"I was hoping that you would tell me on your own, but looks like I'm going have to bring it up. Simone said that the customer that I ran into seemed to have gotten you riled up. You spent a little to much time sitting with him after you gave him tea, and when you got back to sweeping, you always kept both of them in your line of sight. So, what was it about him that bothered you? And don't you dare push it off as nothing, you know I know you better than that." Shizuo stated, and Izaya looked down. He didn't want to get Shizuo involved in this, especially since the man had seemed to have a bit too much of an interest in Shizuo. One that had him worrying as to what the man would do to Shizuo if he ever got a hold on him. He blinked when a wave of impatience from the blond overcame him, and sighed before looking up at him. Ready to tell him everything that he could about the man and that he should be careful around him, but froze and bristled when another sensation washed over him. They were being followed by someone who wanted to do nothing but hurt them.

"Shizuo. On our six." He whispered, sliding his blade into his hand and flicked it open as he faced the direction that he sensed the person. He moved his thumb over the handle and then relaxed some when it moved over the steel on the back of the blade. Shizuo had given it to him after the incident at the shop, saying that he had needed some way of protection.

"Come on out! We know you're there!" Shizuo growled, and Izaya tensed when the man walked out of the alley way behind them, and smiled at them. Izaya tensed and resisted the urge to take a step back, or hide behind Shizuo, in fear.

"So. I see that Izaya is truly trusting in his new owner, but I think that his new owner would like to know more about his new pet." The man growled, and Izaya blinked in confusion. Then looked at Shizuo when he scoffed and suddenly ripped a sign out of the ground and swung it toward the man who jumped back and looked at Shizuo in awe.

"I don't give a damn about Izaya's past. All that matters is where his future is going, and I'm not going to allow you or any of those other damn scientist in it." Shizuo growled, and Izaya looked at him in wonder. He hadn't told Shizuo that the man was a scientist, so how had he known?

"My, my. What a protective owner you are. So, you think that you can care for your pet..." The man's words were cut off short when Shizuo chucked the sign at him, and he let out a curse as the man barely dodged in time.

"Enough of the fucking pet thing! He is a human, not an animal!" Shizuo shouted, grabbing a street pole and ripping it up as well. Izaya blinked as he saw the man suddenly pull out a gun and fire two shots at Shizuo.

"Shizuo!" He shouted as blood started to form on the blond's shirt. Only to blink when the shots didn't seem to slow the blond down at all, and instead he just ran forward and started to swing the pole at the man. He watched as the man barely dodged each swing, and was able to get out of range from the man quickly.

"Well, it seems like you have things settled. For now at least. I will be back in a bit, to see how my precious pet is doing. No worries, it wont be long until I take back my pet, so take care of him for now. Also, just so you know, he is great at pleasuring those who want a piece of him." The man stated, and Izaya froze on the spot. As memories that he had forced into the deepest darkest parts of his mind roared back to the front. Taking his breath from him as he recalled the pain, the humiliation, and the shame that came with the memories. He heard a crying sound from somewhere, and started to struggle as he felt hands grab hold of his shoulders. No, not that again. Please not that again. He'd take anything else but that.

"...Zaya...Izaya!" The shout caused him to blink and look into deep golden eyes that were at level with him, worry filling them completely. He realized that his mouth was wide open, and he slowly closed it as he realized that the crying sound he had heard had been him. His heart felt as if it was going to shoot out of his chest, his head was feeling light, his eyes were blurred with tears that were trailing down his cheeks, and for the love of him, he couldn't stop his body from trembling.

"That sick bastard. I better never see him again or else I will kill him." Shizuo growled, and he found himself suddenly pulled into the blond's chest, the man holding him tight enough that he felt comforted. He gripped the man's vest tightly, and buried his face in the soft fabric.

"Sh-Shizu~C-Chan...I-I...Y-you...need to...get to...S-Shinra's." He sobbed out, clinging to him tightly as the blond picked him up and started to carry him.

"Alright. We'll go to Shinra's. After he patches me up though, you have to tell us everything alright? So we will know how to deal with this threat." Shizuo mumbled in his ear, and he nodded. Although, he didn't want to let them know his world. It wasn't meant for people that weren't apart of the lab, it was too hard for most people to take in. He wanted to keep them away from that side of him, the side that they had created for the experiments, the punishments. He didn't want them to see his weak, pathetic, submissive side. He didn't want them to look down on him for it, and he didn't want to relive all of that. Still, he knew that it would help them survive, it would keep them safe if they knew. The only problem, would he be able to tell them? Would he be able to talk about it all, and not shatter into millions of pieces?

Izaya blinked when Shizuo suddenly shifted him to one arm, and realized that he must have dozed off as he watched the blond knock on Shinra's apartment door. He listened as the sound of someone approaching and sighed when the door was opened by Celty. They stood staring at one another for a moment, and then she was ushering them in.

"Shizuo? Izaya? What the hell happened to you two?" Shinra asked, and Izaya glanced up at Shizuo when he grunted and sat down on the couch.

"Someone from Izaya's past reared his nasty head, and gave me a good few shots. Not to mention, seemed to have gotten to Izaya." Shizuo stated, moving him to sit beside him so Shinra could get to his wounds. Izaya still clutched to his side though, not wanting to release the man for fear that the man would appear again and try to hurt him again.

"Izaya. We will listen if you need to say anything." Shinra stated, and he glanced up at Shizuo, who put a comforting hand on his head. Giving a sigh, he closed his eyes and lowered his head as he began the story of his past.


	7. Chapter 7

A New Kind of Pet

Warning, extreme abuse, physical and sexual, read at own risk. This is a reason that it is rated m people, you have been warned.

Chapter 7

Izaya whimpered as he sat curled in the corner of his one person cell. It was small, no windows, and the only door was solid. All he could see was the walls, floors, and ceiling, nothing more. The only furnishing was a small mattress and well torn blanket that he was to cover up with. His clothes were worn, with rips in the hem and along the baggy shorts that were beginning to be too big on him. They hardly ever fed him, only about once every three days was his guess. Even then, it was just a small portion of slop that he had to force down, then after that would be time to give him shots that hurt and burned the entire time.

He blinked when a click sounded and barely peeked up to see that a few scientists were bringing him the slop, and already had a few needles ready. He hated this, he wanted out, he didn't want it. But, as all the other time, he didn't fight. If he fought, he would be beaten to the point where he would be able to move without pain shooting through him. Not to mention, he cold end up with that punishment again. The mere thought of it was enough to have him shivering in fear as he watched one of the scientists offer the bowl out to him. Moving carefully, he took the bowl and brought it to his chapped lips.

As usual, the slop was nothing but a gray mush, and tasted bland and rough as it went down. Still, he didn't stop eating until he finished it all and then offered the bowl back to them. He then flinched slightly as the metal table was wheeled in and they motioned for him to stand. They never talked, they couldn't or else they would get punished. If he talked, then it would be the same for him. Even as they were injecting him with those weird fluids, he wasn't to make a sound or else he would get a punishment. He settled onto the cold surface, and laid down so they could begin whatever they were going to inject into him today.

"One moments my lovelies! I want to watch this one today." The voice was by him, the one who ran it all and over saw every punishment. Why? Why did he want to watch? He never had before. He didn't say anything, just stayed quiet as they strapped him down and prepared the utensils that they needed. As usual, one needle was pressed into a tendon in his neck, making it feel as if his throat was closing and he could barely breath. He balled his hands into fists, making the restraints around his wrists to tighten, as he fought off the whimper that wanted to escape.

Next came the shot in both of his shoulders, they caused his arms to throb, but at the same time they felt like they were changing in some way. They felt, lighter. Like if they could do things that they shouldn't be able to. Next was the shots that went into the crook of his elbow, and hot pain sliced all the way down to his hands. It was weird as well as it was painful, because his fingers would always stretch out, and the area around his nails would burn like they were fire. Then, they would start injecting things into his stomach, and he would always have to fight to not get sick as it was nothing but pain that attacked him. Then it went onto his hips, and legs that reacted just as badly. It was nothing but pain, but this time it was being monitored.

"I wish to try something." The man stated, and he blinked through his pain to see what the man was doing. He flinched when he saw the man pick up a needle, and then stepped toward him. He swallowed, not liking how the man was smiling down at him. He knew that needle was the one that they usually stuck in the back of his knee, only he was aiming it at his neck. He shouldn't do that, because it was the one that burned the most. If he stuck it there! Izaya screamed as the man injected the fluid into the tendon in his neck, the pain wasn't something that he could handle, it wasn't something he wanted. He wanted to get away from it.

He shot upward, his...claws!? Tearing through the leather bonds that had been pressing into his skin. With those same claws he swiped at the scientists around him, catching a few in the arms before cutting through the bond that had bound his feet. He then jumped from the table, and attempted to go for the door, but was caught by a strong hand grabbing the back of his neck. He tried to swing around in attempt to attack whoever was holding him back, but gasped as yet another needle was pressed into the back of his neck. This one caused his vision to go blurry, his body started to feel heavy, and his attempts to free himself becoming weaker.

"Naughty, naughty boy. You should know better than to do something like that." The man growled, and the last thing he saw was the door getting closer as the man started to take him out of his room.

He awoke a while later, chained to an all too familiar wall, and with all too familiar people standing around him. He knew what was going to happen next, he had fought and made a scene and now had to face a beating punishment. It would go as it usually did. First the one in front would take a few swings at him, cracking his ribs, dislocating his shoulder, and nearly breaking his nose. It happened just like that, and he just allowed his mind to wander so that it wouldn't focus on the pain as the second man stepped up. This man usually broke his arm, crack another rib, and then move on. It gradually got worse and worse, but somehow he always healed faster than he should.

Once the last man finished punishing him, he glanced up to see that the man was coming toward him, and he knew that his punishment wasn't done. He kept a gaze on the man as he crouched in front of him, and grabbed his bruised chin. Squeezing tight enough to bring tears to his eyes.

"Now for the final stage of your punishment. I always wondered how one of my pets would react when they received a beating, and then my punishment." He whispered, and he went wide-eyed. Surely not! He wouldn't do that, would he? He whimpered as the man jerked him closer, and he knew that it would happen as he felt the man through his jeans. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that this was going to happen. He closed his eyes as the man grabbed his cat ears and yanked hard, causing tears to fall from his eyes. Still, he gave no sound as the man started to undress, then undressed him.

"You know what to do, my precious pet." The man growled, and he opened his mouth as he felt the revolting piece of flesh press against his lips. He resisted the urge to bite down, knowing that he would just be giving them a reason to kill him for doing that. He started to gag as the man started to move and groan at what he was doing. He kept his eyes closed as the flesh grew harder in his mouth, then whimpered as the man dropped down and raised him slightly as he pressed the flesh to his opening.

"Look at me, pet." The man growled, grabbing his chin again, and he slowly opened his eyes even though he was wishing that he was dead. That he had to get away, he wanted out. He wished he could use their teachings...against...them! That was it! That was how he would get out! He just had to put up with them a little more, get the next two lessons, and then he could get out of here!

"I said. Look at me!" The shout from the man was followed by him thrusting all the way in with anger, and he screamed as pain ripped through him. Causing more tears to fall, but he knew what he was going to do. He would deal with this, then he would fight and get out. He'd get away from them, and he would never come back.

He awoke later that night back in his own room, filthy and in need of washing. It was the only other thing beside the bedding, was a small sink. He crawled over and started to wash himself of the filth as best as he could, all the while planning in his head what he would do once he escaped. He didn't care if he ended up killed, so long as he finally got out of this fucking hell hole.

After washing off the worst of the filth, he started on actually cleaning himself, and listened to the passing of the guards. It was always the same, the morning guards were there only to make sure that the experiments stayed quiet and docile, while the night guards made sure that they slept and didn't try anything in attempts to escape. He knew the shift switch as well as he knew what the morning was going to bring, and knew that it was that cycle that was going to get him out of there. The man was running everything too perfect, making it easy for someone who thought like him too figure out an escape plan as easy as he could figure out a simple math equation. Best thing about it, was that no one would see it coming.

They all thought they had him under their thumbs, too afraid to try anything this risky. Still, he wasn't ready to do it just yet, he still had to learn some controls over his new cat like abilities. He knew that all of his senses were sharpened to the point beyond anything human's could dream about, and he was more flexible and agile just like the animal. Hell, he even had cat ears and tail, but he still needed to prove to himself that he was ready by passing a couple more tests. He'd just have to make sure, that if something like today happened again, he wouldn't make a sound.


	8. Chapter 8

A Knew Kind of Pet

Chapter 8

Shizuo could only stare at the young man that had curled up as tightly as he could on the couch as he told his story. He had lived through all of that shit, and could actually smile like he had been. Shizuo blinked as Izaya eased out of his position, kept his gaze down, but sighed.

"That's basically all there is. not much to go on except that the man is insane, wanting nothing more than to please himself in others' pain." Izaya stated, Shizuo shifted as the silence seemed to stretch between everyone. Shinra was looking solemn as he was deep in his own thoughts. Celty's body was trembling, and he suspected that if she had a head she would be in tears. Izaya's eyes were dazed as he figured that the memories of what he told them flooded back to him, no doubt causing him to regress back to the point where he wasn't as bold as he had been the last few days.

"So. Where is this damn lab at?" He suddenly asked, causing everyone to start and look at him as he pulled out a cigarette put and balanced it between his lips.

"Sh-Shizuo? Wh-What are you talking about?" Izaya asked, and he looked down into surprised red eyes. He didn't know why, but he was far to calm for his own liking. He knew that the moment the kid's story truly set in, he would go into a rage, and wanted to be near the lab when it did.

"I think it's time to bring that place down, and I think I'm the man to do it." He stated, grabbing his lighter, flicked it twice before he had a flame going and then held it to the end of the cigarette. Breathing in slightly so it would light properly and then killed the flame before taking a large drag of the tobacco.

"No! The man has developed an interest in you, Shizuo! If he ever got a hold of you, who knows what he would do to you! That's goes for all of you!" Izaya shouted, and Shizuo watched the kid carefully as he jumped from the couch and looked at all of them.

"If...If anything. I think that this is where we should cut our ties, and I just go somewhere else." Izaya whispered, Shizuo took a few drags of his cigarette as he watched Shinra and Celty jump up.

"No, no, no! You musn't think like that Izaya. We can help, honestly! Who better to go up against an insane doctor than another one?!" Shinra stated, and he watched as Izaya just shook his head and then looked to Celty when her phone was forced into his face. Once again he only shook his head and Shizuo narrowed his gaze as the kid took a step back.

"Please. Just...Just let me take care of my mess. It will be best for all of you, if you just forget about me." Izaya whispered, and Shizuo finally finished his cigarette, and stubbed it out before standing and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Enough, Izaya. I can see right through your bluffing. You're just going to go right back to him like he wants, because you don't want us involved. Well guess what, we are involved rather you want it or not. Now, tell us where that damn facility is, or I'll tear up all of Ikebukuro and surrounding areas until I find it." Shizuo growled, causing Izaya to spin around and look up at him with shock. They stared at each other for a moment, and he watched as Izaya's eyes slowly trailed from him, over to Shinra who nodded, then to Celty who crossed her arms in a stubborn way. He knew, that not one of them, was just going to let this boy walk out of their lives just to go back to the hell hole.

"Izaya. We can handle ourselves, and we want to help you. Wouldn't you feel better if you didn't have to run anymore? If you could just stay here with Shizuo and us? To not look over your shoulder, and ours, to make sure that the man isn't hanging around? We can do this, and we will with or without your acceptance. Only, it will be much easier done, if you help as well." Shinra stated, and Shizuo knew that the man already had a plan forming in his head. He glanced down when Izaya shifted his weight, looking at all of them again and then to the floor.

"But...How can the four of us, take on all of them?" He asked, and Shizuo huffed.

"Well, bringing down the building wont be all that much of a problem. Not to mention, other than a direct shot to the head or one rupturing my heart, they can't kill me. Shinra is crazy good with doing weird experiments, not on others but with mixtures. And like we said before, who in there right mind would mess with a Dullahan?" He stated, watching with a frown as he shook his head and took a step back. Wrapping his arms around his waist, that was still to thin for his liking. Giving a sigh, he saw that the kid was close to shutting down, and he knew he wouldn't know what the kid was thinking after that.

"I...I..." Izaya started, but he stopped him by wrapping him in a hug.

"Calm down, you don't have to make a decision right this minute. Think on it for now, alright? For now, we will stay here in the extra rooms, and stay together in groups so that they can't catch us off guard. At least until you make your decision." Shizuo stated, glancing down at Izaya, who was carefully clutching his shirt and minding his wounds. He didn't step back until he nodded and relaxed. Moving away slightly, he glanced at Shinra.

"We're going to gather the stuff we need to stay here. Also, I'm going to go ahead and call Tom and Simone to tell them that me and Izaya are going to be going underground and too keep their eyes peeled. Just in case this bastard tries drawing us out by using them. We'll be back with the hour or so." He stated, waiting for the man to nod before turning with Izaya and heading to the door. All the while feeling the storm within him start to grow, and was praying with everything that he had that the man would appear again. Because, he knew damn well that if he saw the man again, he would kill him.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Shizuo. Ever since I entered your lives, I've been nothing but trouble." Izaya stated, and he looked down at the kid, blinking when he saw the self-blame on the kid's face. Blinking, he looked back up as he thought as to what he could say to the kid that would explain to him that this wasn't his fault.

"No need to apologize. You were just dealt a shitty hand in life is all. You just finally got a lucky deal when you meet up with us." He stated, looking out of the corner of his eye as the kid blinked and looked up at him. He waited for the kid to say something, and didn't have to wait long.

"Still. I can say I survived." Izaya whispered, and Shizuo huffed before placing a hand onto the brunette's head.

"You still are. You can still beat this, and win with your current hand. It all depends on your choice on rather to keep playing, or to fold." Shizuo stated, watching as the kid thought about what he was saying, and knew he had said the right thing when Izaya smiled.

"I get what you are saying. But, in cards, don't you have to throw away some cards?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo blinked at that. Not sure as to what to say, and thought a moment before he smiled.

"That is true. Thing is, you still haven't thrown away your last set of cards just yet." He suggested, watching as Izaya blinked and looked up at him. He kept them walking as Izaya continued to stare at him, and were nearly at their apartment before he spoke up again.

"I'm still not sure about telling you guys. It just seems far to risky, to risk your lives like that for someone who you've only known for a short while." He stated, and Shizuo smiled.

"Yeah, but it usually shorter than that when people realize if someone in their life is special or not. You are one of those special people in mine, Izaya. I'm sure Shinra and Celty would agree as well." He stated, walking up the floors to their apartment, and stopped outside the door as Izaya looked up at him. He smiled down at the kid, and then opened the door. Out of habit, he did a quick scan to make sure that nothing was disturbed, especially now when he knew that someone was after them, and walked in when nothing had been disturbed.

"You...You think I am someone...Special?" Izaya asked, and Shizuo smiled at him before nodding his head. Izaya was special to him, he saw Izaya as a younger brother, or even as far as a son, even though they were only ten years apart in age. Still, he didn't want anything to happen to Izaya, he didn't want the kid to go through anymore hardship than he already had. Even though he had only met the kid two weeks ago, the kid was already a big part of his life. The kid was standing on his own, but every now and then Izaya would seek him out for comfort from a memory that suddenly arose. He had told the kid after the first night that he wasn't sharing his bed again, he had shared his bed eight times now, and would do it again in a heartbeat.

He had never really had anyone who was thankful to see him, yet after each day of work, Izaya would look up when he came in and a bright smile would appear on the kid's face. He would always watch as the kid finished cleaning, and then they would walk home together as they talked about their days. He also recalled the first night that Izaya had started to work, some drunks had stumbled in and had started to wreck havoc. The moment he walked in, he saw that one had gotten Izaya, and had quickly thrown the man and his buddies out. Then, they had continued on their original schedules, and he had ended up buying the kid a small pocket blade that he could use for self defense. He had been slightly surprised when the kid had seemed to taken to it quickly, wielding it like a pro after a few days of slashing it around.

"...u're special to me as well." Izaya whispered, bringing him out of his thoughts, and he blinked as he glanced at the blushing teen. He thought about what he had caught, and smiled when a small pout started to form on the kid's lips. Moving closer, he ruffled the brunette's hair, and then smacked him slightly on the back of the head.

"Thanks, no one has ever considered me special, and I'm glade that it is you. Now, go gather your stuff so we can get back to Shinra before he starts worry." He stated, watching as he smiled and gave a nod before moving to his room. He moved into his own room, pulled out his cell phone, and started calling their jobs to let them know that something had came up and that they would be staying under the radar for a while. As he did that, he also gathered the clothes that he would need.


	9. Chapter 9

A New Kind of Pet

Another time skip. Also, I know on the last chapter that said ten years apart between the two, I know that this is not true but I needed a bit more age space between them to make it work. Anyway, with that out of the way, please enjoy and RxR

Chapter 9

Izaya sighed as he stared out the window in the room that Shinra was letting him use as he and Shizuo stayed with them. It had been an uneventful week since they had started, and he was starting to miss the Sushi Shop, along with Simone and Dennis. Not to mention, he had been thinking long and hard about what the others had been telling about him. Saying that they could take the people of the lab, but he was still not entirely sure that they should do it. Although, when he thought about what Shizuo had said about casting his past hand behind him was very tempting. Not to mention, he was getting sick and tired of running and constantly looking over his shoulder.

Still, the only thing that he could help with was the guard shifts, and the layout of the building, and where the most dangerous scientists would be at...Alright. So he had a lot of beneficial information to contribute, and he knew that he could fight so long as he had the knowledge with him, but in all honesty. He just didn't want to go back into that lab. All the sterilized smells, the cold looking walls and medical utensils, and those damn medical coats. He had finally accepted Shinra's, because he knew that Shinra would never do to him what those others had done. But, he knew that if he saw the actual scientists that haunted his dreams, he was most likely to break down. Which could lead to failure or for them to gain control over him to use against the others. It was what he feared the most, because he didn't want to be a liability to the others.

A soft knock at his door caused him to blink, and he looked over his shoulder as it opened to show Shizuo standing there. Looking as bored as he felt. He smiled as the blond walked in, and ruffled his hair as he plopped onto the bed beside him.

"Did you need something, Shizuo?" He asked, blinking when the blond rolled onto his side and rested his head on the pillow on the head of the bed.

"Not really. Just trying to find something to do to stop myself from going crazy. Figured that you were probably thinking the same thing." Shizuo stated, Izaya nodded as he crawled beside him and nuzzled into his side. Him and Shizuo were basically stuck in the house, because they were the ones that would be most likely targeted, while Shinra and Celty continued on their usual way. They all knew that Shinra couldn't stop his job as an underground doctor, but still there was nothing to do. Giving a sigh, Izaya laid his head on Shizuo's chest and looked up at him.

"I understand that we can't go outside, but surely there is something here that we can do?" He asked, watching as Shizuo seemed to think about something and then blinked when he smiled down at him.

"I'm sure that Shinra and Celty are bound to have some sort of games or movies or something. So long as we don't make a mess, or at least attempt to clean up what we do, they shouldn't mind." Shizuo stated, and Izaya grinned. Knowing that they were going to get mischievous, and were no doubt not going to clean up any mess. Hoping up from his cozy spot, he rushed into the main living area with Shizuo behind him, and dashed into the kitchen.

"If that's the case. There is a recipe that I saw in some woman's magazine that she lent me on break at work. It looked like it would be really good. Wanna help?" He asked, slipping on an apron as Shizuo walked in and rolled up his sleeves as Izaya started to grab the bowls and things that he needed.

"Just tell me what I need to do." Shizuo stated, and Izaya smiled as he started to grab the ingredients that Shinra had. Thankful that he had everything that was needed.

"Well...It's not as bad as the first attempt." Izaya muttered as he pulled the casserole out of the oven and placed it on the cooling rack. The first attempt was nothing more than a pile of ash in the garbage after Shizuo had accidentally set the timer for too long and they had nearly caused the apartment to catch fire. Luckily he had smelled the smoke before it became to bad, and had rushed to stop it. They had laughed it off, and had started on a second round. This one was better, but didn't look exactly like the picture he had seen.

"I'm gonna taste it first." Shizuo stated, pulling down two plates, and grabbed something so they could get the casserole out of the dish. Izaya watched as he put a good large portion onto each plate, placed one in front of him, and then settled behind the other. Izaya then bit his bottom lip as Shizuo took a bite, and worried that it was no good when the blond closed his eyes.

"Well?" He asked, when the silence started to stretch too long. When Shizuo smiled and started to dig in, he knew that it was a success. Smiling, he picked up his utensil, and bit into it. Nearly groaning in pleasure when that first bite's flavor slid over his tongue. It was delicious, and he was thankful that he had the opportunity to make it for Shizuo. In fact he loved making new food for the man, especially when he actually enjoyed it. It bothered him to know that it could end soon, along with everything else. It made him pause slightly as he thought about it and blinked when Shizuo sighed happily and leaned back as he patted his stomach. Another thought came to Izaya's mind. He wouldn't just miss the activities that they did together, he would miss Shizuo as well. Not just Shizuo, but Shinra and Celty as well. All because, he would fold his new hand and play with his old one. He couldn't do that!

"What the hell happened to my kitchen?!" Shinra suddenly shouted, causing both of them to jump and look at the mess around them. While the actual ashes of their last attempt were in the trash, the casserole dish that they had used, was stained on the bottom, and all the ingredient peelings and other stuff were around the counter.

"Hey Shinra. Try this casserole that Izaya made." Shizuo stated, and Izaya watched as the man sighed in defeat, knowing that they weren't going to worry about the mess that they had made. Instead he took down another plate and put some on it before biting into it. Izaya watched as the underground doctor blinked and looked down at the dish as he removed the fork from his mouth.

"This is amazing!" He stated, looking over at Izaya. He just smiled as he picked up his plate and headed for the sink to wash it before starting the clean up. Only to blink when Celty's phone was suddenly in his face.

Could you give me the recipe for that. Something tells me he is going to want me to make it for him soon. He smiled and nodded, knowing that Shinra always preferred the food that Celty made, and would gladly teach her to make it. Once again the thought that he wouldn't be able to do that again, passed through his mind and he thought back to the lab. He really didn't want to go back, but he really didn't want to make them risk their lives just to help him. He washed his plate as he thought about it.

If he stayed with the others, he would be happy, safe, and around people that actually wanted to be around him. Not to mention that he would be able to stay with Shizuo, who was basically his big brother by now. Celty was like a big sister to him, and was ready to help with any issue that he asked her about. Giving him advice on what he should do and how he should go about doing it. Hell, even Shinra, who at first he had been terrified of, was family to him. More like an annoying cousin that he liked, but still. He was part of his new family. He didn't want to leave them.

Still, if he did allow them to fight for him, there was a risk that he could lose them. They may be able to take care of themselves, but those scientists were tricky and not afraid to result to anything to win whatever battle they may face. The scientists could kill them, or worse. Put them through the same thing that they had put him through. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even his worst enemy...alright. He would wish it on the scientists, but only enough so they knew what it felt like. That way, they wouldn't do it again.

"Oi, Izaya! What has you so lost in thought?" Shizuo asked, suddenly leaning over his shoulder. He jumped slightly, and looked over his shoulder at the blond before giving a small smile.

"Nothing important." He whispered, and finished cleaning the counter before returning to the table with the others.

"So, who wants to play a game of cards before bed?" Shinra asked, pulling a deck of cards seemingly out of no where. Izaya smiled and nodded, he wanted to spend this time with them, and he wanted to do it while he could. He figured that he wouldn't tell them, he wasn't about to be greedy and put them at risk just to keep them in his life. He was grateful for what he had received from them, and even though he didn't want to give them up, he would for their safety.

"Old maid. That's the game, here we go." Shinra stated, dealing out the cards and the game started. They only played a few rounds, because Shizuo was sure that Shinra was cheating since he won every game. Izaya just smiled and excused himself so he could go get ready for bed. He quickly gathered his stuff, and then headed for the shower, and allowed the hot water to relax his nerves. All this thinking was causing him to go overboard, so long as he told them nothing, they would stay safe. He started to wash his hair, and sighed when his fingers brushed against his ears, causing them to twitch away. Smiling, he figured that he would ignore drying his hair tonight, just to get Shizuo to rub them like he usually did. It was another thing he loved, was when Shizuo was gentle with him. He knew that if Shizuo wanted to, he could seriously hurt him for punishment for something, hell he could probably force all the information out of him if he wanted.

As he got out of the shower, he changed his mind for Shizuo to rub his ears, it was to selfish, and would probably only bother him. Giving a sigh, he sat on the toilet and started to carefully rub the towel through his hair. Only to blink when a knock sounded on the bathroom door. Standing he opened the door and blinked when he saw Shizuo standing there.

"Did you need something, Shizuo?" Izaya asked, and tilted his head slightly when the blond smiled and motioned for him to sit down on the bed as he took the towel. Izaya sat, and sighed as the older man started to dry his hair for him, rubbing his ears easily.

"Why is it that you are not wanting to tell us about the lab?" Shizuo asked, and he blinked as his body tensed. He looked away, but only to find Shizuo kneeling on the bed to meet his gaze. Giving a sigh, he pulled himself into a ball and closed his eyes.

"It'll be selfish of me. Not to mention, I don't even want to risk one of you getting hurt or becoming like me. I just figured that, I'd accept the things that you have given me, and return to the lab so they would leave you alone." He whispered, keeping his eyes clothes as he expected the blond to ridicule him and start to yell at him. Only to blink and glance up at him when he was suddenly embraced by the man. He moved willingly, and soon found himself resting his head against Shizuo's shoulder as the blond leaned back and rested his back against the headboard.

"Izaya. If anyone in this world deserves to be selfish right now, it would be you. After all that you went through, and you didn't deserve that at all, you're still willing to go on. Many people would have ended it by now, but not you. You deserve an ending that you want, but Izaya. You must be sure of what you want. Do you really want to go back to the lab? Or do you want to stay with us?" Shizuo asked, and he bit his bottom lip as he buried his head into the blond's shoulder. He didn't know, he just didn't know.

"What would you do if I left?" The words were out of his mouth before he even thought about them. Izaya waited as Shizuo thought about it, relaxing slightly as he started to rub his ears without really thinking about it.

"In truth. I'd probably go into an all out rage, destroy that damn place after I find it, and get you out of there." Shizuo stated, and he glanced up at the man, seeing the sincerity in his gaze. If he went back, Shizuo would just follow, which meant him leaving would be pointless. Shizuo would still risk his life, just to get him back. Giving a sigh he looked down, and clutched at the fabric that made Shizuo's shirt.

"Let me sleep on it until tomorrow morning." He stated, glancing up at Shizuo, blinking as those golden eyes stared into his before he smiled and nodded. Shizuo moved to get up, but he stopped him by putting a hand on his chest. He looked at his hand for a moment, not meeting the blond's questioning gaze, curled his hand into a fist, and then removed it.

"Sorry." He whispered, not wanting to bother the blond anymore than he had, and looked away. He waited, trying to hear when Shizuo left, but gasped slightly when he was suddenly jerked back and found himself lying next to him.

"If you want something, hellcat, all you have to do is ask me. Don't forget that." Shizuo stated, and Izaya could only stare at the him for a moment, before a small grateful smile crossed his lips. Curling into the blond's side, he sighed and clutched at his shirt as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you, Shizu-Chan." He whispered, before starting to allow himself to fall asleep.

Izaya slowly opened his eyes as he awoke, and blinked when he saw that he was face to face with a sleeping Shizuo. Smiling, he watched the sleeping blond for a bit, and as he watched him, he realized what his decision was going to be. Also, he knew exactly how he was going to do it.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 10

Shizuo growled deep from his chest as he stalked down the streets of Ikebukuro, looking for Izaya. Of all the outcomes that he thought the kid would make, he didn't think that the hellcat would think to do this! He had woken about two hours ago now, to an empty bed, with only a note on the bed table from Izaya. The note had said that he was going to the lab, but not to worry because he would be back. He was going to handle all of this himself, that way the only one risk getting hurt, was him. Shizuo had awoken the other two with a shout that had them running to see what had angered the blond.

He had shouted at them what was going on, and had met them at the doorway, each one ready to start hunting for the kid that they didn't want to lose. He had said that he would go to where he first met Izaya, and go from there. If he found the lab, he'd call them and vice verse. He growled as he grabbed a random sign and chucked it with as much strength as he could, needing to release some of his anger before he hurt someone that hadn't done anything to him.

He stopped once he reached the area that he had first saw Izaya, and started to look around for any clues that would tell him which way the kid had went to get back to the lab. He found his gaze going to the small forest that wrapped around the smaller part of Ikebukuro. He figured that he would start that way, and then work through the city's streets. If he didn't find anything after that, he'd just start ripping through the streets like a madman. He ran into the forest, and stopped a few feet in as he heard a weird sound. It sounded like...alarms a store would use to signal a break in or something.

Looking around, he quickly pinpointed the area where the sound was coming from, and started that way. Going slower so that he knew that he was heading in the right direction, and started to pick up the pace when it was. It wasn't long until he reached a large clearing, and blinked when he saw a large wall stopping anyone from entering the large building within it. The alarms were blaring from the building, and he watched as the guards from the gate suddenly rushed inside, shouting something about an experiment causing havoc within the lab. He smiled and pulled out his phone, knowing that this was going to be one hell of a time. After texting Shinra and Celty, he started toward the wall, and studied it for a moment. He briefly wondered what Izaya was doing to cause all the havoc that could be heard from the wall, and thought that maybe that they would just be a nuisance to whatever he was doing. He blinked when his phone went off, and pulled it out to see that Shinra had texted back.

On our way. Just go on ahead and we'll meet up with you. Shizuo smiled, and slid the small device back into his pocket. Making up his mind, he turned around and started to walk away from where he was standing. Once he got about fifteen yards away, he spun around. Rotating his shoulder for a moment, he then took off running as fast as he could go. Once he got close enough, he reeled his arm back, and then slammed his fist into the brick wall that surrounded the lab. Then watched as the area around him crumbled as if it was made of nothing more than Styrofoam. Straightening, he smiled at the guards that were staring at him in shock as he cracked his knuckles and walked up to them.

"Sorry to intrude, but this 'experiment' that is causing trouble within. Does his name happen to be Izaya?" Shizuo asked, watching as the trembling and pale guards nodded slowly. He smiled a sweet smile and stepped closer to them.

"Thank you then, I'll only be a moment. Unless, you want to stop me from going in?" He stated, watching as their gazes moved to him to the shattered wall behind him, and then back to him. They shook their heads quickly, Shizuo nodded and continued passed them, pulling a cigarette out along with a lighter.

"Also. Should anything bad happen to him before I can get him out, I'm gonna kill everyone here." He sounded over his shoulder, and watched as they quickly made a hasty retreat through the entrance he had made. Smiling, he balanced the cigarette between his lips, and lit the end before continuing on his way. He reached the wall of the lab, and thought about making another entrance, but thought better of it since it could mess with the foundation and bring the whole thing down with Izaya still inside. He looked down the wall, and then up it before he saw the actual door. Just as he started toward it, he heard the familiar sound of a horses hooves thundering toward him. Smiling, he looked toward his made entrance just as Celty shot through on her motorcycle with Shinra clutching her back. They quickly dismounted, and ran to him just as he continued on his way to the door.

"Glade that you could make it before things started to get good." He stated, moving to stand in front of the door and looked at the enforced door.

"So. We're just really going to barge in through the front door?" Shinra asked, and Shizuo smiled as he placed one foot right beneath the handles.

"Best to do this, or else I'd bring it down with Izaya still inside." He stated, looking at both of them, waited for their nods, and then slammed his foot into the door. It went flying as if it had been hit by a cannon, and slammed into an unsuspecting guard. The guard's partner went wide eyed and brought up his gun, which Shizuo quickly grabbed and crushed the barrel in his hand. He jerked the man forward, and watched as he paled greatly.

"Where is Izaya?" He growled, watching as the man raised a shaking arm and pointed down the hallway. He looked that way, and frowned. The hallway was long, and had many other halls breaking away from it as well as many doors that could hide the kid.

"All the way down?" He growled, watching as the man started to tremble and shook his head. Shizuo gave a growl, and watched as the man flinched and looked to the other two for help.

"I suspect that you should tell him exactly where Izaya is. Rather that or, he'll just pummel you and then anyone else who crosses his path." Shinra stated, and Shizuo watched as the man seemed to finally regain his voice.

"Down the hall to the third hallway from it. Go all the way down and then turn right. He's rewiring all of the systems. We're suspecting that he's trying to overheat all the systems and blow the place sky high!" The man stated, and Shizuo dropped him as they started down the hall, and he glanced at Shinra.

"Could he really blow this place away just by rewiring a few wires?" Shizuo asked, and watched as Shinra sighed and nodded.

"Yes, he could. Especially if he knows all the united systems, and if the scientists here all run on the same system. By switching and combining different wires, he could in a fact blow this place sky high." Shinra stated, and Shizuo frowned as he picked up the pace.

"Alright. So he blows the place up. He's still vulnerable to an attack by that man. Why didn't he tell us about it?" Shizuo growled, and blinked when Celty's phone was handed to him. He looked down at it as he ran.

I was thinking on that. I think that, since he knows more about this place than we do, he thought he'd be able to do everything before he was found. Shizuo scoffed and handed the phone back to her.

"Good lot that did. The alarms gave him away and they know exactly where he is. As far as we know, he's already captured." He growled, quickly sprinting down the third hallway and quickly rounded the corner to the right. He blinked as he saw what was before him, and frowned. There was...nothing but open vents with wires twisted and turned.

"My graces. He's not just going to blow this place sky high, he's going to incinerate it." Shinra whispered, but Shizuo ignored him to try and figure out where the kid was. He blinked when a shout sounded from the next corner around and quickly ran that way. Jumping over the exposed wires, and whirled around the corner with a growl. His eyes narrowed as he saw Izaya struggling to get away from two guards that had twisted his arms behind his back. They all looked up at the growl.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"How did you get in here?!"

"Shizuo!?" Izaya sounded, and he looked at the kid before approaching the guards who were glaring at him.

"Let. Him. Go." He bit out, taking a step with each word, and he narrowed his eyes farther when they just tightened their holds on him, causing him to wince. He stopped a few inches from them, and then shot his fist out, slamming into one's face. He felt bone crunch, teeth shatter, and watched as the man crumpled to the ground without another sound. He then turned to the second guard.

"I. Said. Let. Him. Go." He growled, watching as the man looked to his fallen comrade and then to him. He dropped Izaya where he stood, and then bolted as fast as he could. Shizuo then crouched down beside Izaya and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Izaya..." He stopped when Izaya jerked from his hold and growled at him. His tail, hair and ears bristling.

"What the hell are you three doing here?! I said I'd handle it!" He growled, turning his back to them and started fussing with the wires again. Twisting some thin ones with larger ones, and basically making a rainbow of the colors.

"We can help protect you. So something that we just ran into doesn't happen again." Shinra sounded as Shizuo remained quiet. The kid was mad at them for arriving. Did he think that they'd just be a burden? Then he recalled what the kid had said about not wanting them to risk their lives for his. Giving a sigh, he watched Izaya finished his job, and slid down the hall before struggling with another panel. Realizing what he could do, Shizuo reached passed him and jerked the panel off with a simple tug.

"We're not going if that's what you're hoping that your silence will do." He stated, moving farther down and going ahead and jerking that panel off as well. Then stepped back as Shinra crouched down to start working on that one.

"We're going to help rather you like it or not. I can help with the rewiring and those two are added muscle." Shinra stated, and he watched as the kid sighed and then looked at them as he fussed over a wire.

"Fine. I can tell I wont win. By the way, the timer is for and hour and a half." He stated, and Shizuo watched as Shinra nodded.

"Do you have to go down all the halls?" Shizuo asked, and Izaya shook his head.

"No. I'm routing all the overdrive into the main computer, and it's just that door there. After these last few I just need to go in there and tamper with the computer programs. Then, we'll have to high tail it out of here." He stated, finishing what he was doing and stood up. Shizuo followed him as Celty stayed near Shinra. He jerked the final panel off and allowed for Izaya to crouch down to the wires.

"There he is, and the other intruders! Get them!" The shout caused him to look to his right as a hand full of guards came rushing at them. He picked the panel up, and chucked at them, watching as they ducked but watched as it sliced through the wall behind them. They all froze and slowly turned to look upon him in terror. He smiled a smile that dared one to step forward to face him. A few quickly turned tail and ran, the others slowly advanced, spreading out slightly so they weren't all a large target. He blinked when Shinra suddenly stood at his side, and Celty moved passed them. Then watched as she removed her helmet and allowed the black mist that was produced from her neck became thicker. Then watched as a few more ran when they realized they were dealing with something that wasn't human, and those that were left were quickly dropped by the Dullahan's mist.

"Nice going. Now, lets go to the room and set set this thing off." Izaya stated, rushing for the door with Shizuo following quickly on his heels. He watched as Izaya threw the door open, only to freeze where he stood. Shizuo quickly pushed him into Celty's arms and glared at the man that had tormented Izaya.

"Bastard! You DIE!" He shouted, lounging at the surprised man, and quickly attempted to land a blow on him. Giving a curse as he dodged and was able to keep one step out of Shizuo's reach. He watched from the corner of his eye as Shinra and Izaya rushed to the main computer that the man had been guarding, and smiled when Celty got behind the man. He jumped back when he saw Celty's signal, and watched as her black mist quickly surrounded the man.

"You try to escape that and you're good as dead." Shizuo growled, and watched as the man looked over his shoulder at the Dullahan and then back to him, before looking over to Izaya and Shinra who were typing away.

"I must say. Izaya has found quite a pack, but it doesn't matter. He is still mine, and mine alone. Isn't that right, my precious pet." The man stated, and Shizuo heard a whimper escape from Izaya but he continued to type.

"Shut up and leave him alone." Shizuo growled, stepping into the man's view so he couldn't see Izaya directly.

"You think that just because he is out of my sight that protects him. My dear sir, you know nothing. Now, my precious pet, stop what you're doing before you get my punishment again." The man stated, and Shizuo glanced over his shoulder as he heard Izaya choke. He watched as Izaya flinched away, only for a moment, but started right back to typing.

"You have no hold over him." Shizuo growled, glaring back at the man, blinking as he saw that he now had a gun trained on him. He saw a glint enter the man's eyes and knew that if he dodged, the bullet would hit Izaya.

"I might not have any hold on him, but you are something that will give me leverage." The man stated, and Shizuo glared at him. Then gave a smirk, before shaking his head.

"You wont get a chance." He whispered, watching as Celty's mist started to gather even thicker around the man. He wasn't putting himself in a good position, because now he was threatening two of the Dullahan's friends. Only to blink when the man raised the gun and pulled the trigger, his body jerking as the bullet slammed deep into his chest.

"SHIZUO!" The shout from Izaya was the last thing he heard before blacking out.


	11. Chapter 11

A New Kind of Pet

Chapter 11

Izaya sat huddled on Shinra's and Celty's couch. His mind only replaying the scene that had happened two days ago...

Izaya was trying his hardest to ignore the man that had once been his tormentor, but when he had taunted him with unwanted memories he had flinched. Only to blink a moment later as he saw that Shizuo stood between them, not allowing the man to have him in his view anymore. So he had focused back on the computer in front of him, only flinching one more when the man brought up the punishment, but refused to give in. Everyone was risking their lives to help him, he had to focus so they wouldn't get hurt.

Within moments, him and Shinra had reset the computer's hardware and was ready to set the building off, and was glade that he had been able to do it. Then he heard the whispering from Shizuo and the man.

"I might not have any hold on him, but I can use you as leverage." He had looked over in time to see Celty bringing her mist closer in on the man, and Shizuo shake his head. That was when he saw it. The desperation in the man's eyes. He knew that his taunt wouldn't work, and knew that it would only mean that the man would go with his threat. He started forward as he saw the man raise the gun, but knew that he wouldn't make it as he pulled the hammer back. The sound that echoed around the room nearly deafened him, and he froze as he watched Shizuo jerk violently. He roared the blond's name, and caught him before he crumpled to the ground, and gave a choked sob as he saw blood quickly staining the front of Shizuo's shirt.

"Izaya! Give him here! Now!" Shinra shouted beside him, and he moved so the underground doctor could get to him, then glanced up as laughter sounded. Then watched as the man that had tortured him, and that had now shot one of his dearest friends, was laughing at the dying man.

"And here he thought, he could kepp my pet from me." The man laughed, and Izaya felt his entire body bristle and his vision went red as he hiss venomously, and felt his claws extend. Before he knew it, he raced toward the man. He barely realized that Celty had removed her mist so as not to interfere, and watched as surprise registered on the man's face as he dug his claws deep into the man's shoulder. Tearing through muscle and tissue, and growled when the man gave a shout of pain as he shoved himself away. Cursing as he grabbed the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell?! You dare attack me?!" The man shouted, and Izaya hissed as he slowly approached the man, who was backing away in fear.

"You attempted to kill Shizuo. You deserve death." Izaya hissed, and watched as the man's eyes widened.

"No! You should be protecting me! Not him. I'm your Master! D-Do you want to be punished?" The man shouted, and Izaya narrowed his gaze until they looked like a feral cat's.

"You are not my master. You were nothing but someone who tortured me, and then started to threaten my friends. I'll have no more of it." He growled, launching toward him again...

Izaya couldn't remember anything after that, except he remembered stumbling back to Shizuo and the others, dripping blood that wasn't his.

"Izaya. I've changed Shizuo's bandages if you want to go back in there with him?" Shinra stated, Izaya lowered his head, but nodded slightly. Moving slowly, he kept his head down and eased into the medical room, ignoring the smell since he knew he no longer had to worry about the lab, but he still didn't like seeing Shizuo like this. The man had been out cold for two days now, even though the bullet had missed his heart, and his life was in no critical danger. Not to mention, he blamed himself for this. Everything that had happened, was all because of him. Sure, he knew that the others didn't see it that way, and wouldn't want him blaming himself, but he couldn't help it. Ever since he had come into their lives, he had caused nothing but trouble. First, throwing a fit when Shinra had just been trying to help him, then having to bum off of Shizuo, bothering Celty whenever he was lonely, and know Shizuo got shot trying to protect him.

You shouldn't beat yourself up like this. He blinked at the words that were in front of his face for a moment, and then realized that he was looking at Celty's phone. He looked up at her, and then looked away when she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Even now he was causing them to worry about him. Why? Why did he have to cause them so much trouble?

"I'm fine Celty. Nothing to worry about." He whispered, briefly feeling her hand tighten on his shoulder before leaving him with the unconscious blond. Moving closer, he sat on the vacant chair beside the bed, crossed his arms on the bed, and then rested his head on top of them. He thought back to yesterday, he had returned to work, and figured out quickly that Celty had told Simone about what all went down. All day the man had tried to cheer him up, but all he could give were forced smiles, and do his best to act cheery around the customers. Thankfully they were to wrapped up in talking to one another than about how he was acting, so he had gotten through the day. Even today he got by with forced smiles and little talk to the customers. In truth, all he wanted right then, was for Shizuo to wake up and to get some rest.

He'd been awake since they had got back, trying to remember what he did. Now, his body felt like lead, his head felt light, and his eyes felt dry and itchy. Looking up, he glanced at the blond's sleeping face, bit his bottom lip as his gaze moved to the bandaged bullet wound on his chest. Then, carefully eased onto the bed in a way that didn't bother the wound, but where he was comfortably near the man for sleep. He then, finally, allowed his eyes to close as he nuzzled his face into Shizuo's side.

"...zaya. Izaya. Oi! Hellcat!" The shout caused Izaya to jerk awake and look around in confusion before he recalled what room he was in. He blinked again when he realized that he was nearly on top of Shizuo, and realized that he must have moved closer to the man in sleep. He jumped off of him, and the bed in a swift move. Toppling over the chair with his movement, and quickly stilled his body before bowing slightly with his eyes squeezed closed.

"I-I'm so sorry, Shizuo." He stated, feeling his body tremble as both relief and fear raced through him. Relief for the obvious fact that Shizuo was awake and seemed to be doing well since he sat himself up to look worriedly at him. Fear, because he was certain that the blond would hate him for all the trouble that he had caused for everybody. He remained looking down as he heard Shizuo shift around, and tensed when a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and carefully pulled him closer. Still, he remained looking down, refusing to look at the blond that had risked his life to save his.

"Izaya, look at me. Please." The plea that Shizuo added on caused Izaya to whimper as he looked up. He fought back tears as he tried to control the emotions that wanted to spill forthas he looked at the worry within the blond's golden eyes.

"Izaya. Are you alright? That man didn't get to you did he?" Shizuo asked, and he shook his head as he gripped the older man's shoulder.

"No. He's..He's dead now. Y-you shou...should be more worried about yourself. Y-you got shot because...of me. I-I'm so sorry, Shizu-Chan. Please, please. Don't hate me for all the trouble that I have caused." He sobbed, burying his head into Shizuo's shoulder as his body shook with his tears. He waited with a tense body, but jumped slightly when Shizuo's hand gripped the back of his head, and made him look up. He blinked through tear misted eyes as Shizuo gentle rested their foreheads together. Then closed his eyes when Shizuo started to carefully wipe away the stray tears that were rolling down his cheeks.

"What in the world makes you think that I would hate you over something that wasn't your fault?" He asked, and Izaya blinked as he looked up at him to see that he was giving him a small smile.

"Y-you don't hate me?" He whispered, watching as Shizuo shook his head. He leaned back, and started to wipe his eyes with his sleeve.

"S-still. I'm sorry. If I've never walked into your lives, you wouldn't have had to go through all this trouble." Izaya stated, blinking when Shizuo easily brought him into a hug.

"No more apologizing, Izaya. I'm glade that you came into my life. You're like a little brother to me, and like I said before. You have become a very special person to me, so please, don't regret it." Shizuo stated, Izaya blinked as more tears gathered in his eyes as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck to hide his tears. He guest that it was one thing he would have to understand later, especially since it looked as if he had found his new family.

Sorry about the lame ending, but I'm starting work tomorrow and will have to be cutting back on my stories...*boo*. Still, just to tell you Im the kind that wants to write the story right out and post it all at once, so it will probably be a while until my next. Sorry, but I promise that I will be posting again as soon as I can. 13


End file.
